Secret Affections
by Ragnellx
Summary: Chloe didn't know why she felt so drawn to the brunette, and Beca felt the same about the red head. Over the course of the school year, they get closer and closer. What will become of their relationship when one of them finally realizes their true feelings and exposes them to the other woman? *I do not own anything Pitch Perfect related *Bechloe *Sendrick
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Barden

**Hello all, this is my first fanfic so please let me know if you liked it. Currently rated T possibly M or MA for future chapters.**

**Just a couple things, first of all this will be a multi-chapter story so stay tuned for later installments. Secondly, I know alot of what is in these first few paragraphs are direct quotes from movie; later chapters will have a lot less of this I plan on trying to avoid using movie scenes as much as possible but I did feel that there are certain scenes (ex. the shower scene) that play an important part. Lastly, I am writing this story as something that could fit inside the actual movie. I am NOT going to change any of the scenes from the movie only because I want it to feel like these events could have actually taken place.**

**One final note: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to "Pitch Perfect." I also do not own any songs quoted here or in future chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca was not happy to be at Barden University instead of Los Angeles. She wanted to be getting her music producing career started, paying her dues, as she would later explain to her father. Although at the same time, she was still glad to be somewhere new, somewhere that wasn't home. She was sick of living underneath someone else's roof and wanted to feel more independent. After the annoyingly perky woman finished blabbing about the rape whistle, and some guy practically serenaded her from the back of a car, she made her way to her dorm room. Her dad _obviously _had to stop by, because her antisocial roommate wasn't bad enough. She half listened to him, made sure to get a quick jab in at 'The Step-Monster,' tried to convince him to let her move to L.A. one last time, and then quickly made her way outside to the Activities Fair. The last thing she needed was her dad telling her how her dream was a stupid idea.

All of the clubs were busy trying to recruit new members, and the Bellas were no exception. While Aubrey wasn't too happy to recruit an almost completely brand new roster, Chloe was rather excited. She was happy that the old Bellas graduated because she thought that they were real jerks. She would never tell other woman that, because the red head knew Aubrey really looked up to them. If it wasn't for wanting to spend time with her best friend, Chloe would've left the Bellas long ago. So now that they were getting a new group of women, Chloe was once again excited to be in the Bellas with Aubrey.

After Bologna Barb turned them down, Chloe started to feel worried but unlike Aubrey she just wanted to find good singers. She wasn't worried about 'bikini ready bodies' like the blonde was. All Chloe was looking for was women who could sing well, if they were attractive that was just a bonus.

Once the -_unique_- Fat Amy left Chloe noticed a small brunette that was slowly drifting towards the Bellas. She didn't really know why, but she really hoped that the petite girl would stop at the table. "Oh, what about her?" Chloe questioned as she pointed at her.

"Oooo, ooo. I dunno, she looks a little too 'Alternative' for us." Aubrey quickly replied.

But Chloe was having none of it, she knew that the key to getting a good team was getting as many people as they could to tryout. "Hi, any interest in joining our A capella group?" Chloe cheerfully asked the brunette.

"Oh right, this is like a thing now."

"Oh totes. We sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths."

"Yikes." The brunette replied with a slightly worried look on her face.

"There's four groups on campus. The Bellas, that's us, we're the tits. The BU Harmonics, they sing a lot of Madonna. Uh, the high notes, they're not… particularly… motivated. And then there's-" The Trebles finished their number as Unicycle fell to the ground. "So, are you interested?" Chloe finished with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Sorry, it's just its pretty lame."

At that comment Chloe shrunk back a bit and looked down at her clipboard while Aubrey took over. She was really disappointed that the other girl thought A capella was lame. But why? Normally if anyone else told her they thought it was lame she would just shrug it off, but why did she care so much about what the smaller girl thought? She quickly put it aside and focused back on the recruitment.

"-chart topper is not lame." Chloe wasn't really sure what exactly Aubrey had said but decided to keep the ball rolling with the brunette.

"We sing all over the world and we compete in National Championships."

"On purpose?" Beca questioned.

"We play the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center, you bitch." Aubrey retaliated so harshly, Chloe quickly jumped in hoping that Aubrey's remark wouldn't drive the girl off.

"Oh. What Aubrey means to say is, we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies. Who is dream is to return to the National Finals at the Lincoln Center this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?" Chloe hoped that adding that last bit would push the younger girl over the edge and at least tryout.

"Sorry, I don't even sing." Beca knew that this was a bullshit lie, but she needed a decent excuse to leave, she could tell that when she said A capella was lame it made the red head feel bad and Beca didn't want to do that again. She wasn't entirely sure why though, normally she wouldn't give two shits but something about that red head made her feel like she didn't want to put a damper on that bubbly woman's attitude. "But it was really nice to meet you guys."

Beca disregarded her reaction to the red head and decided to head back to her dorm. She noticed a table about internships and took a quick look. A radio station gig quickly caught her eye and she decide to apply for it. She went back to her dorm and focused on her mix again, it was going to be a _long_ year at Barden.

* * *

A few weeks later, Beca had her first shift at the radio station, she was pretty nervous and really hoped that she would be able to get one of her mixes on air. She was disappointed to find that she was just going to be stacking CDs with none other than the guy how sang to her on move-in day. The only good thing that happened the whole day was her dad promising to help her to move to L.A. if she joined a club and still hated Barden at the end of the year. Because _that_ would be hard.

* * *

Chloe was having fun with Tom in the shower, it wasn't like her to do this kind of thing but she was still upset about that brunette. Why couldn't she stop thinking about her? It seemed like every chance she got, that little brunette popped into her head with her confident and independent demeanor. The red head didn't know why she was thinking about the other girl so much but disregarded it and went to focus back on Tom, when she heard a gorgeous voice enter the room singing one of her absolute favorite songs. Chloe decided to invade the other girl's shower, when much to her delight she found the petite brunette was behind that beautiful voice. "You can sing!" she exclaimed. The other girl replied with a very startled 'Dude!' and attempted to close the curtain. Only to have Chloe fling it back open. "How high does your belt go?"

"My what?" she replied as Chloe turned off the water. "Oh my god." The woman attempted to cover herself, but Chloe wasn't paying any attention.

"You have to audition for the Bellas."

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk."

"Just consider it. One time, we sang backup for Prince. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it with like, one hand." The red head said playfully as she accidentally knocked the other girls shampoo bottle over. "Oops"

"Seriously, I am nude."

"You were singing Titanium, right?"

"You Know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah." Chloe said sarcastically, "That song is my jam… my lady jam"

"That's nice."

"It is." She said matter-of-factly. Chloe decided that since the brunette was so shy, she would have a little fun with her. "That song really builds." She said with a flirty wink.

"Gross."

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Dude, No! Get out!"

"Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here till you sing." The girl looked back at her with a sheepish grin and Chloe loudly inhaled an exhaled in order to push the other girl into singing.

_I'm bulletprrof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

Chloe could tell the other girl was surprised and impressed with how easily they harmonized. She wasn't gonna lie, she was too. She normally harmonizes well but on the spot like this, it was as if everything else didn't matter except the girl in front of her and the beautiful music they were making.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Chloe gave a pleased, almost childish, smile to the other girl and she reciprocated with an equally pleased grin. The brunette shot a quick glance at the red head's torso and turned her attention awkwardly towards the ceiling. "Oh, yeah. I'm pretty confident about-all this"

"You should be."

Chloe turned around and grabbed a towel for the girl and gave it to the brunette. But not before stealing a quick glance at the other woman's body. The other girl looked at hers after all. The girl awkwardly mumbled something and Chloe could tell how uncomfortable she was but pretended not to notice. Until Tom came around the corner and complemented the younger girl's voice.

"THANKS." The girl said with a very irritated tone.

Chloe wasn't really sure what the tone was for until she actually thought about the other girl getting ogled by Tom. She quickly pulled Tom out of the stall she left the conversation with one last remark. "See you at auditions!" Chloe knew the brunette would be there. After how they just sang together, the other girl would be _crazy_ not to.

* * *

**That concludes the first chapter, I plan on trying to release chapter 2 within a week. I'm not exactly sure if the story will evolve into Chloe pursing Beca or vise versa, but it will for sure be a Bechloe story. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Drunken Accident

**Hey guys, here is Chapter 2. It took a little longer than I wanted it too but Chapter 3 should go faster. ****I'm on Spring Break this week and I have alot of time on my hands.**

**Just like last time, I don't own anything related to Pitch Perfect or any songs quoted in this chapter or future chapters.**

* * *

**Quick note to those who have read** **the chapter already in the last hour or so. I updated the last few lines because I reread and realized I made a slight error and made a quick fix. The fix is in the last 14 lines. Sorry about that!**

* * *

"You know Aubrey, I'm really excited for audition night." Chloe said to her friend as they walked into their apartment. It was just after midnight and the two girls had spent the night getting hit on at a karaoke bar. Normally Aubrey would be talking about some hot guy who was hitting on her or some exam coming up in a class but tonight she was very quiet. The red head hoped that getting her friend talking would cause the blonde to expose what was bothering her.

"That makes one of us, I'm just praying that we have some unexpected talent that shows up… AND that talent comes package in a sexy body."

"I'm telling you Bree, we don't need to worry about what the girls look like. As long as we get eight to ten women who can really sing well we will be fine."

"I'm just going to bed, I'm just fed up with everything."

"Wait, Aubrey. What's going on, what happened tonight that is making you so quite?"

"Can we not talk about this right now? Goodnight." Aubrey replied, sounding very annoyed.

The blonde shut her door and Chloe decided to hit the hay as well. Hopefully whatever was bothering her friend would resolve itself, Chloe really hated seeing her best friend like that. She went into her room and quick changed but she couldn't help but let her mind wander. She thought about auditions and how great it would be to see that brunette again. Chloe could tell that when the other girl inevitably became part of the Bellas they would become fantastic friends. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Beca decided to grab a bite to eat at this nice little diner across the street from the radio station before her Friday shift. Since she was alone, she decided to just sit at the counter instead of taking up an entire booth, plus she really hated the booths at any restaurant. It was a very irrational hate and she knew it, but she could only picture a pair of lovebirds sitting on the same side of the table making googley eyes at each other while they shared a milkshake. After a few minutes her pancakes where ready and Beca was about to tear into them when she heard an all-to-familiar, bubbly red head.

"Hi! Is this seat taken?" Chloe was delighted to see the brunette again before auditions, now she would be able to actually get to know this girl before accepting her as a Bella.

"Uh-no, go ahead." Beca couldn't help but appreciate how amazing Chloe smelled. She really wanted to know what perfume she used so Beca could get some herself.

"Thanks, I'm Chloe by the way."

"Beca."

"It's great to finally formally meet you Beca! Are you excited for auditions on Monday?"

"Not really."

Chloe was hoping for a different answer, actually the exact opposite answer. "Why not?" She hoped that it was just nerves or something and not that Beca felt forced to audition.

"I've never really been good with getting up on a stage and performing in front of people."

"You really shouldn't be, you have a great voice."

"Oh and thanks for reminding me, I also have to worry about you sitting down there picturing me naked." Beca really was worried about this girl, Chloe, picturing her naked. She didn't need that extra stress, but she chuckled to make the red head feel like it was just a joke.

"Oh don't worry I'm doing that right now." Chloe replied with a flirty wink to which Beca also laughed at.

"So what are you doing here? Just grabbing breakfast?"

"No, I'm actually meeting Tom here. Then we are going to go see a movie."

"Tom?"

"Oh right, Tom was the guy from the shower."

"Tom." As much as Beca wanted to stay and get to know the older girl more, she was not having this guy walking in and remembering her from the shower. "Well, I better get going, don't need two people picturing me naked. But I'll see you Monday, Chloe."

"Bye Beca! See you Monday!" She wished she hadn't opened her mouth so that way the younger girl wouldn't have left already. But she was really glad that she got to bump into her, Chloe could tell she was going to do well with the Bellas. Aubrey might think she is 'alternative' but the red head didn't care. Beca was already a Bella, she just didn't know it yet.

* * *

The red head had sat through some pretty bad, some decent, and some very good auditions already. She was particularly happy that Stacie woman tried out. Aubrey would be glad there was at least one decent singer with a great bikini ready body. Chloe was also glad that there were so many girls trying out in general, but the one she actually _wanted _to tryout hadn't auditioned yet. And judging from the number of vocalists who had already sung, there couldn't very many more left. She was worried, was Beca not going to show? But why did she stay and talk with her at the diner if she wasn't going to show? Was she sick?

"Okay, that is everybody. I'm not really that impressed this year guys."

Chloe was depressed, the one girl she was looking forward to seeing didn't even show. But she looked off to the side of the stage and saw that small, brunette figure awkwardly walking in. The red head couldn't help but get excited. "Uh wait, there's one more. Hi!" Chloe was _so _glad Beca made it.

Beca was angry at herself for being late, she didn't want to upset Chloe, or make worry she wouldn't show. She hoped that the red head didn't do either of these, but something about the way she perked up when Beca walked in made her feel like the poor red head had done both things. "Hello." She couldn't help but be nervous, she had no idea that they had to sing a specific song, and she really didn't want to look stupid in front of Chloe. But she could see the red head smile and motion her to go out on stage and that was all she needed to calm her nerves. "Um… I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

"Oh, that's okay." Chloe didn't even care that Beca was late and unprepared, she was just glad she showed up. "Sing anything you want."

"Uh… may I?" Beca motioned to the cup sitting on Chloe and the blonde's desk. She knew exactly what she would sing.

"No." Chloe wasn't sure why she said no, she _meant_ to say yes, but the brunette took the cup anyways and she was glad that Beca knew what she meant. She was just so happy to see the brunette, she didn't even care that Aubrey didn't like her. Chloe knew how to get her way with her best friend when she really wanted to, all she had to do was give the blonde her signature pout and Aubrey would melt like butter sitting in the sun. So even if she didn't want Beca in the Bellas, the red head knew that she could persuade Aubrey to give in. But that was for later, Chloe focused on the small brunette and gave Beca her undivided attention.

Beca cleared her throat before she began. She was so very nervous, but she made sure not to show it. She wasn't giving up her hard-earned badass reputation without a fight. Plus she knew the blonde already didn't like her and if she wanted to be in this god forsaken group with Chloe, Beca would need to prove to the blonde girl that she was right for the Bellas.

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottle whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leavin' tomorrow, what ya say?_

Beca couldn't help but steal glances at Chloe every now and then while singing. As much as she hated admitting it, this song was for the red head. She generally hoped that Chloe would miss her if she left, finally someone who cared whether she stayed or left.

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Chloe loved hearing that woman sing. Every time she did the red head was at peace, Beca could be doing death metal, or country, or even rapping (a sight the red head would pay to see) it didn't matter. Chloe always felt fantastic when the brunette sang.

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

Chloe was so impressed by the other girl's voice. She smiled at Beca, not just any smiles but one of those 'that was amazing, I absolutely loved that' smiles. Aubrey would be crazy to not let Beca into the Bellas.

* * *

It had been a week since auditions but Beca still hadn't heard anything from Chloe. She was starting to get worried. She didn't really care about getting into the Bellas, she just wanted to be around that red head. Normally Beca would prefer to be alone, she was better at that. She didn't have to worry about making a bad impression, offending someone, saying the wrong thing, or anything. It was just her and her mixes. She decided to go for a walk and try to clear her mind so she could focus on her mix again. Not ten minutes into her walk she heard his stupid voice behind her.

"Hey, dark and gloomy! How's _your_ day going?" Jesse questioned.

"Well it was going fine until about 30 seconds ago." Jesse wasn't as bad as Beca wanted to make him out to be. Yes he was a little pushy but Beca knew that sometimes she really needed to be pushed. But he was so god damn perky. Not like Chloe, she was an attractive, can't-help-but-love-being-around-her perky whereas Jess was just leave-me-alone perky.

"Ouch, harsh. But totally on par with your 'dark and gloomy' character." He teased.

"Oh, shut up." She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh god, I can't feel my arm, I'm going down. Tell my parents, I love them."

"Come on Jesse, is there a _reason_ you're annoying me or are you just trying to interrupt my walk?"

"Well, as great as both of those options are, I do have a reason."

"And?"

"I just wanted to tell you how AMAZING your audition was the other day."

"Oh my god, you were there?!"

"Yeah I auditioned too! We are so going to be aca-buddies."

"Oh lord."

"Well I gotta go now, I actually have a class to get to, but it was nice bumping into you Beca!"

"I wish I could say the same."

"Dark and gloomy, dark and gloomy. Keep it up! You might actually be rid of my soon!"

He really was a decent guy, but Beca really didn't care. She was going to try as hard as she could to not make too many attachments so when she left for L.A. it would be that much easier.

She walked around for about ten minutes. Finally, when she had nothing but tracks running through her head, she started heading back to her dorm. All of a sudden there was a bag over her head and she started to freak out. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Beca tried t break free but couldn't free herself from her attacker's grasp. And then she noticed a familiar smell and heard a woman giggling behind her. She only knew one person who smelled and sounded like that. "Damn it Chloe, you about scared me half to death, maybe even all the way there I'm not entirely sure yet."

"How'd you know it was me?" Chloe was disappointed that her friend had realized it was her so quickly.

"Your perfume, you were wearing the same stuff when you and I talked at the diner. And might I say, you smell _great_." She wished she had kept that in her head like she meant to, but she started to ramble a smidge and it just tumbled out.

"Well thank you Beca, I'll be sure to wear it more often then."

"I take it this isn't just a random kidnapping?"

"I shouldn't say, but I'm planning on burying you in the woods so if you could just stay quiet and accept this, that'd be lovely."

"I hope you're joking!"

"I am don't worry, but I really can't tell you where we are going."

"First of all, you can't joke like that when I can't see your face. I really cannot tell the difference unless I can see that playful smile. And secondly, if I guess can you tell me if I'm right or wrong?"

"I dunno, why don't you try and find out?"

"The Bellas?"

"Yeah, I figured you knew but I hoped I could at least try to keep it a secret till we got there. It doesn't help you can identify me by smell like a dog."

"Did you just call me a dog?"

"A very pretty dog with an outstanding voice, yes."

"Wow thanks Chloe I really appreciate it." Beca really did enjoy being around the red head. She always lightened up when she was around, and she felt more carefree with Chloe's bubbly personality pulling out her friendlier side.

"Oh, we're here! Shhhh, pretend like you don't know the best person ever is behind you."

"That might not be very easy, but I don't think it'll be too difficult with my head in a bag."

Beca wasn't nearly as excited as the other girls were. Yeah she was happy to be in the Bellas with Chloe, but the other woman who were chosen to join were ECSTATIC. She learned that Chloe's blonde friend was called Aubrey and boy was she uptight tonight. The brunette didn't know if she was always like this or if it was just the stress of recruiting so many new members.

There was some ritual about not sleeping with any Treblemakers and an oath that Beca did not car for whatsoever. And then there was this whole 'drinking the blood of the sisters before them' thing which Beca thought was disgusting but thankfully Chloe told her it was just Boone's Farm. After the initiation the group of them went to the a capella party. Not five minutes after arriving Jesse was already talking to Beca about their 'aca-children.'

Chloe was happy with their new recruits, she felt confident that with this group of women they would be able to make it to finals again. Maybe even win. After arriving at the party Chloe socialized with a couple people she knew in other groups and then went looking for Beca. She found some treble guy talking to her and the red head couldn't help but hate it. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she couldn't help it. As soon as he walked away Chloe quickly hurried right up to her, grabbed her arms and pulled her in close. "Hi!"

"Oh!" Beca couldn't think of a word to explain how Chloe was acting right. The only word that came close was _flirty_ and that couldn't be right, but Beca didn't protest.

"I am sooo glad I met you." The red head leaned even closer to the other woman, got a mere inches away from her face and said in a more hushed tone. "I think we're gonna be really fast friends."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you saw me naked so…" Beca trailed off and glance down to the other girl's body, remembering her naked.

"Yeah, well you saw me naked too so we have an even playing field." She replied with a wink.

"That is true."

"Alright, I'm gonna go get a drink." Chloe rubbed Beca's arms affectionately. "This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" She wiggled her ass at Beca giving her a nice show. "See you later!"

Beca couldn't help but notice how great of an ass the other girl had. It was perfect. As straight as Beca knew she was, she really wanted to smack the red heads rump just for the experience. "Make good choices." Beca called after her.

A few hours passed, Jesse bothered Beca some more, Fat Amy talked about how she was the best singer in Tasmania, and even Aubrey seemed to be enjoying herself. And considering how uptight she was earlier, Beca found relaxed Aubrey a very surprising sight. Before long people started leaving, Fat Amy had a few guys walking her home, how she managed that Beca couldn't figure out, Lily was nowhere to be seen, and most of the other Bellas had left. The only people she recognized was a passed out Jesse and a drunk Chloe. But Beca noticed that the woman seemed to be getting somewhat taken advantage of by that guy from the shower. What was his name? Tom, that was it, Beca did _not_ like him. It was just something about his snarky, demeaning attitude that she just found exceedingly irritating. Even though she had only known Chloe for a brief amount of time, she still felt the need to make sure the red head got home safely, and _alone_. "Hey Chloe! I'm heading out, want to join me?" Beca hoped that Tom wouldn't protest.

"No, she's fine she and I were just leaving." Tom replied with a firm tone.

"OH BECA!" Chloe seemed to finally notice she was there. "Oh Beca, you are one of my most bestest friends. Even though we just met."

"That's great Chloe, you're one of my best friends too. You want me to walk you home?"

"Yes. Yes Beca… I would really like that a lot. I think I would get lost all alone." Chloe said as she giggled.

Chloe released herself from Tom's grip and stumbled over to Beca and slumped against her side. Tom gave Beca somewhat of an angry look but shrugged it off and went to hit on some other girl. "Alright let's go Chloe." They started walking away and Chloe seemed to be very happy that Beca was helping her, Beca just prayed Tom would leave Chloe alone. He was a sleaze-ball and Beca knew that he would take advantage of the red head whenever he could.

It took about twenty five minutes for them to reach Chloe's apartment after some misguided directions from the drunk red head. When they got there Beca could see Aubrey passed out in a bedroom down the hall. "Is this room over here yours, Chloe?" Beca motioned off to the left.

"Uhhhhh…. Oh! Yeah that's the one."

"Alright let's get you changed and to bed" Beca assisted Chloe out of her jeans and shirt and into some sweats and a t-shirt. She tucked Chloe into her bed and started to leave.

"Wait Beca, come lie down with me."

"What?"

"_Please_ Beca? I always fall asleep better when I have someone to cuddle with." Chloe pleaded and gave Beca one of her pouts that Aubrey could never resist.

"Alright, can I borrow something to sleep in?" Beca couldn't resist the face Chloe gave her.

"Uhh okay!" She replied cheerfully.

Beca slipped into some way to big sweat and an also quite large t-shirt and she slipped under the covers with Chloe. The red head immediately pulled Beca up against her back and one of the brunette's arms around herself. Beca couldn't believe how comfortable it was with her body wrapped around Chloe.

"Beca?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad you're here. Don't leave, even when I fall asleep, okay?"

"Okay."

"You promise, Beca?"

"I promise." Beca didn't know why Chloe didn't want her to leave but she was okay with. She didn't want to leave either.

"You're my best friend Beca, even though we only just met."

"I know Chloe, you told me earlier."

Chloe flipped over and planted a kiss on Beca's lips. Beca was stunned but she didn't resist. "Like that much of my best friend." Chloe flipped back over and started to doze off.

The kiss had surprised her but Beca was okay with it, she knew it was just Chloe being drunk and not expressing her emotions correctly. It didn't mean anything… Beca continued to repeat 'it didn't mean anything' in her head until she fell asleep.

* * *

**There you have it, Chapter 2 is done and over with. Chapter 3 will hopefully be out within a few days again.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Kiss' Consequences

**Hey everyone, here is the newest chapter. **** I have some midterm exams in my college classes coming up so that might cause a delay in updates but I promise to update as often as I can. I'm aiming for Friday or Saturday but no guarantees.**

**As per usual, I don't own anything related to Pitch Perfect or any songs quoted.**

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning and had to take a minute to remember where she was and how she got there. Even though she knew she had class in a few hours, Beca didn't want to move. She was extremely comfortable, but sadly she must have woke the red head because Chloe began to mumble something Beca couldn't understand. "What are you trying to say?"

"I said, I slept great, but who is in my bed with me?" Chloe playfully replied. "But I guess you already answered that Beca."

"Yeah I guess so." She rolled her eyes, but that left Beca with a question of her own. Did Chloe remember their kiss? Did she remember that even though it lasted mere seconds, there was so much passion behind it? Wait, she was losing her train of thought, _it meant nothing_. Chloe rolled over and Beca was filled with even more questions. Did Chloe want another kiss? That was out of the question, and besides of course the red head didn't want another kiss, right? And how on earth does Chloe sleep all night and wake up looking _perfectly amazing_? Plus those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes-

"Beca, are you okay? You seem to be daydreaming."

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine, I'm just… fine."

"Okay Captain Cryptic. Oh, ow… jesus, my head… how much did I drink last night?"

"A lot, probably half your body weight."

"So your body weight?" Chloe teased the brunette, she could hardly remember anything from the night before but she was glad Beca was here with her when she woke up.

"That's not funny."

"The truth is never funny, but seriously the last thing I remember is telling you I needed my jiggle juice. Did you walk me back here?"

"Yeah I did, then you practically _begged_ me to stay and cuddle with you."

The red head blushed. "I didn't really do that did I?"

"Yes, yes you did. And you proceeded to give me a pout that I can only describe as undeniable."

"That would be my Aubrey Pout. It's the same pout I give to Aubrey whenever I really want her to cave in and agree with me on something. It has never failed."

"Well that explains why I caved so easily, jeez."

"Then what happened?" Chloe was anxious to hear what happened next, not just because she was curious but she wanted to make sure she didn't do something she would regret.

"Well I changed into something more comfortable and slipped under the covers and you made me promise to not leave."

"Did I make you pinky swear?"

"Surprisingly, no you didn't. With how drunk you were, I actually thought that's what would happen next."

"And then what? Did we just go to sleep?"

"Well you flipped over and told me how I am your best friend." Beca didn't know if she should tell Chloe about the kiss, or pretend it didn't happen. On the one hand if she kept it to herself their friendship wouldn't change. But what if Chloe was testing Beca? If the red head knew the kiss happened and just wanted to see how Beca reacted and she denied it happening then they might as well kiss their friendship goodbye. What if she told Chloe and the red head didn't remember the kiss? Would things get weird?

"Beca? Are you daydreaming again?"

"What? No, I was just… trying to remember if anything else happened but no, after that we just went to sleep."

"Actually something did happen…"

Oh no, Chloe remembered the kiss. She had ruined it, Beca knew she couldn't have friends, this was better though. It didn't matter if she was alone she was better at that anyways.

"I rolled back over obviously. Then we went to sleep."

She let out an internal sigh of relief. "Oh shut up you smart ass."

"Well we better get ready, Bellas rehearsal an a couple hours." Chloe was excited for the first practice. She would get to spend hours with Beca and Aubrey and the rest of the girls. Sure it would be full of working on routines and getting in shape but she would be spending it with her two best friends.

"Oh lovely."

"What, are you not excited to spend hours on end with me?"

"No, no, not at all. It's Aubrey I'm worried about, she already doesn't like me. I'd gladly spend all day with you." Beca wasn't sure what prompted her to say that last sentence but it was true. In the few weeks she had known the red head she had already become more comfortable with her than some of her long time high school friends.

"Well maybe we will have to do that because I have nothing to do after practice."

"I have class,-" The red head's face sported a grade A frown at the mention of her class. "-but I wasn't going to that anyways. So what the hell, I'm yours today Beale."

"Yay! Okay, wait… we really do need to get ready though. What time is it?"

"Uhh-" Beca grabbed her phone and quickly checked the time. "9:30ish, god it's early."

"Okay Bree should be at class, but she gets back at roughly ten so if you don't want to be seen by her you should leave now." Even though Chloe knew Aubrey wasn't that bad, _Beca_ thought the exact opposite, so she gave the brunette the opportunity to leave before her roommate returned.

"That is a _great_ idea, I'll see you at rehearsal."

"Alright later Becs."

"Becs?"

"Yes Becs, I give all of my best friends a nickname and there isn't much to do with Beca, so…. Yeah, Becs."

"Well fine Chlo, I'll see ya in a while."

"Hey that's what Aubrey calls me. I knew you two thought alike."

"Please don't compare me to her, please." Chloe gave the brunette her phone number on her way out, so that way 'She could text her when she got lost,' as Chloe put it. When Beca arrived back at her dorm, she opened the door to an already annoyed Kimmy Jin. Beca ignored her and went to go take a shower. She quickly washed and hurried back to her room, she was very excited to spend the day with Chloe, she had to pick out something to where, decide if she was going to wear her headphones or not… she really needed to get a hold of herself. She was overthinking this by a few _miles_, it was like she was worried about a date not meeting her friend to hang out. Come to think of it, she never even obsessed about dates, why was she freaking out so much? By the time she decided on her outfit she realized that rehearsal started in thirty minutes and she still wasn't sure where she needed to go, so she quickly shot out a text to the red head.

_Hey chlo its beca. Just wonderin if u left yet_

Beca thought it would be a couple minutes before she got a response but she didn't even have her phone in her pocket before it rang.

_Hi Becs! I actually was about to leave, do you wanna walk there together?_

_That would b fantastic. I really dont know where im goin_

_I knew you would get lost but I figured you would have at least left your dorm_

_Wow thanx, ill be back ur place in like 5 min_

_See you soon!_

Beca hurried back to her friend's apartment and she and the red head then made their way to practice. They chit chatted along the way, Beca found out that, despite her bubbly glamour girl appearance, Chloe listened to all kinds of music. The brunette proceeded to ramble on about all of her favorite songs and bands and anything and everything music related that popped into her head. It took Chloe nearly five minutes to get her onto a different subject. But really, the red head should have known better. Chloe tried to pry information out of Beca about her family but she dodged each question with a vague response like 'Oh they're great,' or 'Yeah they're pretty cool,' and before long they were at rehearsal.

"Okay Beca Mitchell, this is not over. I will get a straight answer out of you about your family before the night is over."

"And suddenly I'm not looking forward to hanging out with you."

"Oh come on you love me, I'm fantastic."

"I guess you are, but we really should get inside. Aubrey may like you but she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"I beg to differ."

* * *

Practice was long and boring. Two girls were already kicked for being 'Trebleboned' when she didn't even realize that the oath was serious. Apparently it was 'Dixie Chick' serious. As much as Beca disagreed with Aubrey's actions she didn't question it too much. She pretty much knew that the blonde would never give in. After cardio (with many complaints from Fat Amy) they started learning actual dance moves, which Beca was fine with even though she didn't really like dancing. At all. Chloe seemed to think that she needed to be walked through each dance move step by step with the red head guiding her through the motions, even when she was doing the moves correctly. Which Beca was also fine with, it's not like it means anything. Rehearsal finally concluded and after a stern taking to her about her imaginary 'toner for Jesse' by Aubrey, she met Chloe outside.

"Hey Becs! How'd you like your first rehearsal?"

"Well it was… exhausting and I never want to have to do anything like that ever again." She had no idea how the other woman was so lively and cheerful.

"Don't worry, tomorrow will be much easier!"

"I seriously doubt that."

"Anyways," The red head said as she rolled her eyes. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"I have no idea, you know campus better than I do you pick."

"You might end up regretting those words Ms. Dark and Gloomy."

"Oh god, now you sound like Jesse."

"Yes, but the difference is _I'm _a smoking hot red head."

Beca couldn't help but blush, Chloe was extremely gorgeous. She was glad the other girl didn't notice her face change in color. "Well that definitely doesn't describe Jesse."

"I figured. But hey, so I'm thinking we grab a bite and then decide what to do after eating?"

"Sounds good, where are we going to eat?"

"We could go to the diner where we had our first conversation, _fully clothed_." Chloe loved how easy it was to make the other girl uncomfortable.

Beca blushed again. "Thanks, I appreciate having those images back in my head."

"Oh so now you're picturing me naked?" Chloe teased.

"No- I… uh… no definitely not!"

"Don't worry, I was too."

"Come on Chloe, stop that!"

"Oh, you know you love it."

She'd never admit this, but Beca actually did love getting teased by Chloe. If it was anyone else she would get defensive, well _more_ defensive, and retaliate with insults, but she was comfortable with Chloe. Beca wasn't sure why but the red head's words always gave her a warm feeling inside, even when she was getting teased.

They continued to walk to the diner, all the while Chloe pried information out of her. Beca told her about how her mother died when she was a kid, which received an 'Aw I'm so sorry' from Chloe, she also told her about her mixes and that seemed to get Chloe pretty excited. Eventually they made it to the diner and they ordered their food and continued talking.

"So Beca, why Barden?"

"Well I actually didn't want to go to college, my dad is kind of making me go. I wanted to go to L.A. and start trying to get my career in music started."

"As awesome as that sounds, you must be glad you went here after all."

"Why would I be?" Beca noticed that her comment made Chloe frown, even though she tried to hide it. She didn't know _why_ her statement made the red head depressed but she hoped she could fix that soon.

"Well because otherwise you wouldn't have met me, silly." As Chloe said this she tried to sound cheerful but there was a twang of her sadness that got through. She was really sad that Beca didn't care about meeting her like she cared about meeting the brunette.

"Of _course _I'm glad I came here and met you, you're the best friend I've ever had." Beca's mouth hung open for a moment while she processed what she actually had just said. Beca had never been the kind of girl who expressed her feelings, let alone so bluntly. And on top of that, she usually avoided being that truthful even when someone coxed her feelings out of her. The weirdest thing was that Chloe _was_ her best friend. She never had felt as comfortable around anyone else, even her family. She was just glad that Chloe was obviously as shocked as she was about Beca's confession.

"Oh, well thanks Beca, I feel the same way. It's weird, I feel really comfortable around you, even though we have only known each other for a few weeks. Like just as comfortable as when I'm with Aubrey, and we've been best friends since freshman year of high school."

At this point their server brought over their food and Beca's eyes widened with hunger. "Alright well enough of this emotional 'real talk,' and let's eat!" She didn't even wait for Chloe to answer and immediately began to mow down on her food.

Chloe laughed, "Hungry much?"

"Starving." Or at least that's what she meant to say, what came out was something closer to "Shtveeng"

Chloe laughed again and then they proceeded to eat in a comfortable silence. Chloe finished and started watching the brunette eat. It sure was a site to see. Chloe hadn't even realized how much Beca had ordered until just now, the other woman was an expensive date. Well not a _date _date, but just a date as in a friend taking a friend out for a meal.

She started thinking about last night again. She remembered being extremely drunk and vaguely, very vaguely, remembered getting home with Beca. But she vividly remembered her dream from that night.

* * *

_ "You're my best friend Beca, even though we only just met."_

_"I know Chloe, you told me earlier." Chloe flipped over and Beca had that sweet smile on her face, the one that the red head's mother would give her when she was a kid that always made her feel safe._

_Chloe then planted a kiss on Beca's lips, not just a kiss, but a kiss that Chloe filled with passion. She never had kissed any of her ex-girlfriends or ex-boyfriends with so much passion especially in such a short time and Chloe cherished every second of it. "Like that much of my best friend." Chloe flipped back over and pretend to start dozing off. Even though she was tired she was more worried that her kiss would make Beca leave but she didn't she stayed just like she promised she would._

* * *

"Chloe?"

"What?"

"I didn't realize it was your turn to daydream, I've been trying to get your attention for like 5 minutes."

"Really?" Chloe blushed she knew she got lost in the memory of her dream but she didn't realize she had gone AWOL for so long.

"Uh yeah, what were you so deep in thought about?"

Chloe blushed even more, "Oh it was nothing, I was just remembering this dream I had last night."

"Your about as red as your hair, what on earth was your dream about? Wait, was it a sex dream?"

"NO! It wasn't a sex dream!" Chloe blushed even more, she didn't think it was _physically possible _for someone to blush this much. "Jeez Beca, your so perverted!"

"Well what else can make you blush so much?"

"Well… I mean… I did have a dream about someone I have feelings for, at least I think I have feelings for them." She was very careful and made sure to use gender inclusive pronouns. She wasn't sure if she was ready for Beca to know that she was bi-sexual.

"Well what happened in the dream?"

"Well, we were kind of talking… and I… well… somewhat surprised them with a kiss." At this point it was Beca's turn to blush. Wait, why was Beca blushing, that doesn't make any sense. And why did her expression change to something she can only describe as fear?

"Oh well, I see. Tell me more, maybe I can help you figure out if you like him or not."

_Him._ She was sure that Beca wouldn't be as willing to help if she knew who the dream had been about. "Well… umm…" She paused for a while, debating on whether or not to tell Beca about how passionate _their_ dream kiss had been. "How about we talk about something else?"

"I'm totally okay with that!" Beca quickly replied, "I'm no good with the whole relationship advice thing anyways…"

* * *

They made some mindless conversation about this and that for a while, until Chloe recommended they go back to her place to hang out. Mainly because the diner was starting to get crowded and Chloe wanted some privacy. Chloe picked up the check, much to Beca's dismay and they started walking. Chloe pried a little more information out of Beca during the walk, mainly about her past relationships. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted from this information but she asked away anyways. Beca really only mentioned one guy that she dated in high school and she entirely dodged any questions about topics like 'how far they went' or 'how many relationships she had been in.'

Beca had enjoyed her entire evening with Chloe thus far and was curious on what they would do when they reached the red head's apartment. Apparently there was much so Beca, ignoring her distaste for movies, agreed to put on a film.

"Alright Beca, how about E.T.?"

"Sure sounds good." She really didn't care what movie Chloe ended up putting it on, she knew she would just get bored and lose focus halfway through like usual.

"Well come on, we'll watch it in my room."

"Wait, why can't we just watch it out here?" Beca really did _not_ want to be back in the same room that Chloe had kissed her in the night before.

"Yeah of course, would you rather watch it in the living room where Aubrey could walk in at any moment?" Chloe knew the answer, but she made sure to tease Beca a little anyways.

"Well when you put it like that." As much as she didn't want to be reminded of that kiss, she definitely would not want Aubrey seeing her.

"Besides, I promise I won't picture you naked or anything… the entire time." Chloe did _love _teasing her friend, she made sure to end her sentence with a mischievous grin.

Beca blushed, "Damn it Chloe, why do you keep bringing that up?"

Chloe popped the movie in and flopped on her bed. "Quit complaining and get over here."

"Oh and now you're trying to get me in bed with you?"

This time it was Chloe's turn to blush, "Oh just shut up and get comfortable or I'll start taking clothes off and make you feel _really _awkward."

Beca obeyed without hesitation and sit at the foot of the bed, it was bad enough being in the red head's room again (especially her bed again) she really, really didn't want it accompanied by naked Chloe. She sat right in front of Chloe's legs so she and the red head both had a clear view of the movie. But those legs, _god _those legs. They went for miles, she would be lying if she said she didn't wish she had legs like that.

"Oh come on Beca, I said get comfortable."

"I am comfortable." It wasn't a lie but she definitely wasn't as comfortable as she was last night.

"Just lie down, I know you aren't as comfortable over there as you were last night."

Jesus, was this woman psychic? How did she know that? "Uh…"

"I'll even be the big spoon this time."

"I'll do it if you stop teasing me for the rest of the night."

"You make a tough argument Beca Mitchell, but I agree to your terms. No more jokes about my naked body that you're totally picturing right now or about spooning or anything."

"Had to get those last few in, didn't you?"

"Yeah, sorry but if I didn't I might have not been able to get through the night. Now come here! I need my cuddle buddy!"

"Your what?"

"Cuddle Buddy." Chloe stated, matter-of-factly. "Since I'm not dating anyone and there is no way Bree would ever do this for me you've become my go to cuddle buddy! You're like my little, brunette teddy bear!"

"I assume this is based off of last night?" As much as it pained her, she let the teddy bear comment slide.

"Well yeah, I mean if drunk me can convince you sober me should have no problem doing the same!"

"Oh jeez." Beca didn't complain though and she laid down next to Chloe, who didn't waste any time. The red head immediately pulled Beca right against her chest, put an arm around her, and rested her chin on her shoulder so she could see the T.V.

They watched the movie and Beca tried her hardest to stay focused on it because the alternative would be getting lost in her thoughts. Her thoughts would inevitably lead her to start thinking about the kiss again and how close Chloe's face is to hers and the amazing way that the red head smelled; _God _she smelled great. Chloe shifted her body a few times but other than that they laid there comfortable and motionless. Somehow Beca made it through the entire movie without falling asleep or thinking about the kiss again. Once the movie ended, Beca started to get up but Chloe pulled her right back down onto the bed.

"What are you doing Becs?"

"What do you mean? I was going to go home, it's getting late and I should get some sleep for tomorrow."

"No, no, no, no. I can't have you walking all the way home all alone, you don't know what kind of creeps are out there."

"Compared to the creep in here? Well then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we just have to do what we did last night." Chloe hoped Beca would stay, she hadn't slept as well as she had last night since she was a kid and would crawl in bed with her parents.

"Fine Beale, I give up. I'll be your stupid cuddle buddy tonight. But I can't always sleep here!"

"I promise tonight will be the last time!" She knew she would have to break that promise but that was a bridge to cross when she got there.

"I doubt that but okay." Beca laid back down and got comfortable again, "So…"

"Just go to sleep Beca, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay… goodnight Chloe."

"Goodnight Becs."

* * *

**If everything goes the way I'm planning it, you should see some _interesting _scenes next chapter.**

**Once again thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or Dare

**Alright here is the newest chapter everyone. I just wanna thank all of you who have liked my story so far and have continued reading.**

**I also wanna thank all of you who have sent reviews in, I really appreciate the feedback/comments.**

**And to 'bechloe' and 'guest,' I'm really glad you guys like it so much. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!**

**Usual blaw blaw, I don't own any songs or anything related to Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

**Just a note to anyone who see this and already read this chapter, I was re-reading the chapter and realized i missed a word here and there (most likely because it was 2 am when i finished it) the only thing that really changed was the last line. Sorry about that!**

* * *

The next few weeks were a blur for Beca. She was spot on when she had guessed that Chloe would break her promise, she had spent many more nights as the red head's 'cuddle buddy.' She didn't particularly mind because, while she would never admit this, she rather enjoyed the feeling of sleeping next to Chloe. Maybe it was just sleeping next to someone, she had never done anything like this before, close friends did this kind of thing, right? They of course spent a lot of time together regardless, almost daily. She also spent a lot of time at the radio station with Luke and Jesse, and Jesse had even started growing on her. He was actually a really nice (albeit dorky) guy. The Bellas' performance at SBT was horrid (seriously what was Aubrey thinking having a performance a week after the first practice with only 2 returning members?) and afterwards Chloe told everyone about her 'nodes.' Beca thought the red head was somewhat overreacting but she also realized that the fact that the Chloe refused to stop singing probably made it worse. Either way she was still worried for her best friend.

Even though she had told her dad that she wasn't going to study on the quad, she did like to make mixes there sometimes. She usually would sit under a tree and mix but some douche had stolen her spot so she had to sit in a more open area.

"What's up, weirdo?"

She knew sitting in an open area was asking for trouble. "Okay, what's this?" Jesse was throwing down a blanket and picnic basket. And… oh god, was that a candle? What the Hell? Jesse is a nice guy, but damn it she really wanted to work on this mix. Beca was trying to make a mix especially for Chloe for her birthday so she was using _Titanium_ as the base song and was layering other songs onto it.

"As much as I love spending time with you stacking CDs, and I do. I love it… like more than life. I figured we could do some other fun things that don't make us wanna kill ourselves, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, brought some movies. Jaws, E.T., The Breakfast Club, Star Wars, and Rocky. Best scored and sound tracked movies of all time. That's what I wanna do when I grow up. I wanna score movies, bring people to tears, you know… Blow their minds. I feel like only music can do that."

"Yeah, you must really sweep your girlfriend off her feet." God he was a dork, she had to agree with him about music though. It really can cause people to feel some extreme emotions. But jeez, movies? Really she can't stand movies.

"Oh, I don't have a girlfriend."

"What?"

"No."

"You have juice pouches and _Rocky_."

"Okay, uh, so what do you wanna watch first?"

"Wanna do something else? We could relive my parents' divorce, or visit a gynecologist." Beca gave Jesse one of her signature sarcastic smirks.

"What, do you not like movies or something?" Beca didn't need to answer, the look she gave Jesse made it very clear how she would respond. "

"You don't…. What the hell is wrong with you?! How do you not like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking puppies!"

"They're fine, I just get bored and never make it to the end."

"The endings are the best part."

Jesse looked way too worried about her not liking movies. Its. Just. Movies. Damn. "They're predictable. Like, the guy gets the girl and that kid sees dead people and Darth Vader is Luke's father."

"Okay, right, so, you just happen to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history?"

"'Vader' in German means father." This was probably the only time in history that her high school German class actually would be relevant. "His name is literally 'Darth Father.'"

"Huh… so you know German. Well now I know why you don't like fun things. You know, you need a movie education. You need a movie-cation, and I'm gonna give it to you."

She wanted to say 'As long as I'm still breathing that will never happen.' but decided not completely insult Jesse for a change. "Yeah, in between Bellas rehearsals, which are always.

"Are you guys getting ready for the riff-off?"

"What the hell is a riff-off?"

"Wait, they haven't even mentioned it to you? It's literally later tonight!"

"Well they said there was some Bellas thing but Aubrey didn't elaborate."

"Well, I won't ruin the surprise."

"Jesse! Come on, tell me!"

"Nope, I'm not saying. Try asking Aubrey or Chloe."

A perky voice responded without missing a beat. "What about me?"

Beca threw in the metaphorical towel, she was never going to be able to get any work done.

"Alright, I know when to bow out. There is _obviously_ gonna be some major Q & A in a moment. Beca, I'll catch you tonight at the riff-off. Nice seeing you again, Chloe." Jesse quickly gathered his stuff and started walking away. "Oh and Beca, I will get you watching movies and you will love it."

"What does he mean by that Becs?" Chloe plopped down inches next to Beca and scooted even closer to the short brunette.

"I should be saying the same thing, how do you know Jesse?"

"I asked my question first, and you know the rules!" Chloe let out a small giggle after watching Beca do one of her signature eye rolls. She absolutely loved how hard the little brunette tried to look like a badass even though she was just an adorable little midget.

"Fine Beale, your adorable giggle has once again triumphed. I shall follow the rules for a change." Beca put as much sarcasm into her voice as she could even though the red head's giggle truly was adorable; the brunette always got a fantastic feeling inside whenever she was on the receiving end of one such giggle. Her statement yielded a satisfactory nod from the red head. "Jesse is trying to get me to watch a bunch of movies just because I don't like them."

"Why is he trying to get you to watch a movie you don't like?"

Beca let out a sigh, she already knew where this was going. "It isn't one movie in particular… it's kinda all movies."

"WHAT?" Chloe turned her entire body to face the younger women giving her an expression of pure shock.

"I just get bored and never finish them." She really couldn't believe she was having this conversation again… within ten minutes of the last time.

"Well that's just because you never had a gorgeous red head to snuggle with while watching them." Chloe made sure to add a flirty wink at the end of her sentence.

"Yes I'm sure that's the problem. But now my question, how do you know Jesse?" Beca noticed that her friend stiffened slightly and sat up straight, clearly not enjoying where this conversation was going.

"Oh I met him the other day." The red head really hoped that Beca didn't pry any more information out of her.

"Elaborate."

Damn. "Well remember last week when your phone died and I sent you like four texts trying to get a hold of you?"

"It was 17 and three phone calls, with voicemails. But yes I remember, continue."

"Well… I uh… went looking for you. I checked your dorm, the quad, and even that diner we eat at. Then I thought you might be at the station so I checked there and Jesse was working and he told me he hadn't seen you all day, so yeah."

"Okay well I guess that makes sense. But hey I never asked, why did you try so hard to get a hold of me that day? It was like a Thursday afternoon."

"I hadn't seen you all day." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could even think of saying something that didn't sound so desperate. But when the words did fall out she immediately felt herself blushing profusely.

"Really? That was it?"

"Can we just not talk about his anymore, okay?"

"Is the infamous Chloe Beale _embarrassed?_" Beca couldn't help but tease the older girl, Chloe was never embarrassed. Ever.

"Only cause you're totes picturing me naked right now." She knew she had responded perfectly as Beca blushed almost as much as the red head was not moments ago.

"Okay Beale, I admit defeat. So what are you doing here?"

"What, can't an attractive red head sit on the quad with her favorite freshman?"

"I'll accept that answer."

The two women sat there and talked about this and that. The Bellas came up after a while and Beca made a point to throw in a jab at Aubrey. In return, she received a playful shoulder punch and a slight scolding from her red headed friend. Beca tried to get some more information about the riff-off Eventually Beca had to leave for class, Chloe immediately pulled the brunette into her embrace.

"Jeez Chlo, I know we're good friends but I'm only going to class and I'll see you in a few hours for the riff-off."

"I know, I know… it's just that everything seems to be better and more enjoyable when you're around." Chloe normally would save her signature pouts for when she really wanted something but she couldn't help but let one slip out as she thought about Beca leaving.

"Don't give me that pout, come on Chlo. You're the one that said I need to go to class more anyways." Beca knew she was 18 almost 19 but that didn't stop her from whining every once in a while and that included right now.

"Fine I'll let you go. Bye Becs!"

"See you later, Chlo."

Beca turned and left for class leaving Chloe alone on the quad. She almost, _almost, _told Beca to stay but she knew that the little brunette would never let her hear the end of it. Chloe knew that she shouldn't spend so much time with Beca, otherwise she was never going to get over her little girl crush for the brunette. She just couldn't help it, whenever she was around Beca everything just felt _right_. She tried to push her thoughts about her friend to the back of her mind so she could maybe get some work done. There was no use in obsessing over something that she couldn't deal with right now.

Chloe maybe had been working for ten minutes before her dream revisited her thoughts. Why couldn't she stop thinking about her dream kiss with Beca? It's not like it was an actual event that took place, no matter how much she wishes it had been. She needed to talk to someone about this, _anyone_-

"Hey Babe, it's been awhile."

Except him. "Hi Tom, yeah it has been awhile."

"So I was thinkin that we could maybe go take a shower and not shower, if you know what I mean." Tom added what he thought was a flirtatious wink after he spoke. It was anything but flirtatious.

"First off, yes I know what you mean the shower thing was my idea in the first place. Secondly, no I don't think that's a good idea, I really like someone and don't wanna mess it up by reviving my old fuck buddy deal." Wait. Did she just say that? She doesn't really like Beca and not want to mess it up, they're just friends. She just said that to make Tom leave, right?

"Oh come on Baby, he'll never know."

"Tom I've got to go, see you around." Chloe promptly grabbed her bag and left Tom standing on the quad with a dumbfounded look on his face. She was _not_ going to start sleeping with him again. She was done with that stuff.

Chloe didn't really know where she was going, she wished that she could talk to Beca about what happened but she was in class. Plus she didn't want to try to explain the whole 'I really like someone and don't wanna mess it up' part. After aimlessly wandering around campus for a while she decided to just go home and start picking out what she was going to wear to the riff-off. It only took her about 15 minutes to get back to her apartment, she opened the door to find Aubrey cooking something that smelled _delicious_.

"Hey Bree, I'm back! Whatcha cooking?"

"Oh it's just some spaghetti, nothing fancy. How was studying on the quad?"

"Well… I didn't get much studying done, but I did run into someone."

"Are you seriously still hung up on your crush on Beca? Come on Chlo, you gotta get over her. She is obviously straight so it's not like it could even go anywhere."

"I know Bree, I just really like being around her. That's all. I am trying though."

"I know you are… but hey! Are you excited for the riff-off tonight? It's our last one so it _has_ to be great."

"Yeah I'm really excited!" Mainly because she would get to hang out with Beca, but she felt that the blonde didn't need to know that. "But before we get into that, I saw Tom earlier."

"Oh boy, how'd that go?"

"He wanted to reignite our previous arrangement and I told him no."

"Why? I thought you liked Tom?"

"Well, I did but not anymore. I broke things off with him cause of Beca."

"Well if you had to choose one of them I'm glad you chose alt-girl instead of the douche. As much as Beca is a pain in my ass I would much rather have you dating her instead of Tom. I really can't stand how much of a womanizer he is."

"That's good. I'm going to go get ready for the riff-off, thanks for listening to my stupid love life problems Bree. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Chlo, anytime."

* * *

"Hit it." The BU Harmonics sound off like a siren that is used to announce the beginning of the riff-off every year. "Welcome to the riff-off!"

As much as she hated to admit it, Beca was actually somewhat excited for the riff-off. It looked like it actually might be fun, but more than anything she really wanted to know what this damn thing was exactly.

After the high notes were eliminated in round one and Beca knew what was happening, she decided she would take a shot at it in the next round. Jesse was a few lines into 'Feels like the First Time' when Beca knew what to cut him off with.

_It feels like the first time_

_It feels like the very first time_

_It feels like the first time_

Beca quickly cut in,

_Its goin down, fade to blackstreet_

_The homies got RB, collab' creations_

Chloe's jaw hung open, apparently she wouldn't have to pay to see Beca rap. It was happening right in front of her and it really was a sight to see, the little brunette was dorky and adorable at the same time, adorkable.

_Bump like Acne, no doubt_

_I put it down, never slouch_

_As long as my credit can vouch_

_ A dog couldn't catch me straight up_

_Tell me who can stop when Dre makin moves_

_Attracting the honeys like a magnet_

Beca started slowing down, waiting for the other Bellas to come in. She couldn't be the only person to know this song, could she?

_Givin 'em eargasms with my mellow accent_

_Still moving this flavor_

_With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy_

_The original rump shakers_

Beca looked around at the other Bellas, giving them a look wondering why no one else had come in yet.

"Keep going." Jesse pushed her on.

_Shorty get down, good Lord_

_Baby got 'em open all over town_

_Strictly bitch, you don't play around_

FINALLY someone else came in, Beca made a mental note to herself to thank Fat Amy later for coming in when she did. The other Bellas shortly made their way in and Beca thought it was great. Even the BU Harmonics and spectators joined in, but they lost because of some stupid technicality.

Aubrey chewed them out for not winning, which Beca thought was ridiculous, and they went their separate ways for the night. Beca had maybe gotten ten feet away from the other Bellas before she heard the red head's perky voice behind her.

"Beca! Hey Becs, wait up!" Chloe latched her arm around Beca's the second she got close enough. "So, since you're Ms. Movies-Suck I'm gonna make you watch a movie tonight and I won't take no for an answer!"

"Yeah that sounds great!" Fat Amy cut in, "We should totally do a Bellas movie night tonight! I'll tell the others." She turned around and started shouting at the other girls. "Hey everyone! Reds throwin a movie night at her place!"

"Sorry that my lack of interest got you sucked into hosting a movie night Chlo."

"It's okay Becs, I still get to hang with my favorite freshman after all."

Aubrey rapidly approached with an irritated look in her eye. "What the aca-hell Chlo?"

Damn Aubrey really did call Chloe that, Beca made a mental note to think of a different nick name for the red head later.

"It was an accident Bree, Fat Amy overheard me talking to Beca about watching a movie tonight and she assumed it was an all Bellas movie night."

"Whatever, if everyone's tired for rehearsal tomorrow it's on you." Aubrey stormed off as quickly as she came and left Beca and Chloe alone again.

"Well that was something." Beca had one of her sarcastic smirks on and Chloe couldn't help but giggle.

"Aubrey's just stressed, she'll come around eventually. Just give her time."

"I doubt that but you know her better than I do. I just hope you're right."

* * *

They all left the riff-off and headed towards Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. As sad as Chloe was that it wasn't going to be just the two of them she was still glad that she would get to cuddle with the little brunette on the couch.

They reached the captains' apartment relatively quickly and Chloe practically tackled Beca on to the couch.

"Me and Becs get the couch!" She was giggling the entire time she spoke, the look on Beca's face after she tackled her was priceless. It was somewhere between shock and enjoyment.

Stacie piped up, "Oh get a room you two, it would be more fun anyways." Both Beca and Chloe's faces changed color to a red almost identical to Chloe's fiery hair. Chloe quickly adjusted herself so she was sitting next to the brunette instead of on top of her.

Beca was somewhat disappointed when the red head moved off from on top of her. With the red head's hair hanging down around Beca's face and looking into Chloe's beautifully blue eyes she couldn't remember seeing anything as beautiful. Fat Amy took it upon herself to throw in 'Bridesmaids.' Apparently it was her favorite movie. Ever. Chloe snuggled into Beca's side as soon as everyone's attention was on the movie, Beca rolled her eyes at the older girl but she was secretly very content with the red head next to her. They all sat in a comfortable silence until Fat Amy questioned about alcohol and Aubrey reluctantly went to their fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. That's when things got a bit messy.

After the second bottle of wine no one was interested in the movie anymore and Cynthia Rose suggested they all play Truth or Dare.

"Lesbi-honest here CR, since this was your idea you start. Truth or Dare?" Fat Amy had a devilish look in her eye as she spoke the words 'Truth or Dare.' Cynthia Rose didn't seem to care though.

"Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to chug the last half of this bottle of wine."

"Come on dog, is that all?" Cynthia Rose didn't even hesitate, she snatched the bottle from Fat Amy's hands and downed the rest of the bottle in seconds. "Done."

"Damn. Was not expecting that." Fat Amy seemed disappointed that Cynthia Rose took her Dare so well.

"Thanks Amy. Aubrey your turn, Truth or Dare?"

"Ugh I hate this game, truth."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Uhh… well yes. Once." All the other girls immediately started laughing at how red Aubrey's face had turned. "Okay come on, Stacie, Truth or Dare?" Aubrey obviously did not want to continue this conversation.

"Oh definitely dare."

"Hmmmm… I dare you to kiss Beca."

"What?!" Beca couldn't believe what she was hearing, she didn't want to kiss Stacie! What the hell was wrong with Aubrey? "No I don't think that's allowed."

"Oh come on Beca, she dared me so…" Stacie crawled across the floor towards Beca and planted a quick kiss on Beca's cheek. "There she never said where I had to kiss you."

Fat Amy spoke up, "You're no fun."

"Alright I did my dare so it's your turn Chloe. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

Beca was still so flustered from her almost kiss with Stacie that she didn't even realize how anxious Chloe was or the jealous look in her eyes when Stacie almost kissed the little brunette.

"Alright Chloe, I'm gonna work from my dare that I received from Aubrey. But take it up a notch. I dare you to take Beca into the closet for a ten minute make out session."

Chloe's drunk face lit up at the idea, even Beca perked up slightly. But Beca still wasn't having any of it. "Okay, come on guys, seriously? How come you keep using me for the rest of your dares?"

"Let's go, Becs!" Chloe practically tore the freshman's arm off by pulling her into the closet. Chloe quickly shut the door and turned around to face Beca. "So… umm… we don't have to do this if… you know-"

Beca quickly cut her off. "No its fine… I mean they did dare you after all. So…"

Chloe didn't need any more of a reason than that. She quickly closed the distance between the two of them and pressed her lips against the brunettes. It was just like her dream, filled with passion but this time Beca wasn't surprised like in her dream. Instead Beca reciprocated her passion fully and everything about that moment just felt _right_. After what felt like hours but still felt like it ended too soon the two women pulled their heads apart. They leaned their foreheads together and let out a unison 'wow.' Both of them were breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes.

"Beca?"

"Yeah."

"That was-"

"Yeah."

All of a sudden the door was flung open by Fat Amy. "Hey bitches, times up! Get your twig thin selves outta the closet so we can keep the game rolling!"

Neither one of them knew it but both girls had the same thoughts running through their heads. They both had no idea why the last ten minutes had felt so amazing, so _perfect_. But they both decided to just quietly stand up, walk into the living room, and sit back down with the group.

They continued playing Truth or Dare for a while, with Beca and Chloe constantly glancing at each other when they thought no one else was looking. Eventually Bellas started dropping like flies. Jessica passed out in the middle of the floor, Denise and Cynthia Rose ended up passing out in the kitchen, Ashley passed on the floor of Aubrey's room, Stacie passed out in the bathtub, and Lilly was nowhere to be seen. Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca where the only ones still conscious.

"Okay you two I'm gonna go to sleep now. Chlo witch room is mine again?" Aubrey slurred, noticeably drunk.

"It's the one straight back cause mine's the one on the right. I mean left."

"Hey, hey Chlo. We… are so… drunk right now. We aren't gonna remember any of this are we?" Beca could barely form coherent thoughts, let alone complete sentences.

"Nope, we aren't and that is why I'ma tell you a secret that only Bree knows about me."

"Okay what is it, big blue eyes."

"You can't tell anyone, okay?"

"I won't remember but okey-dokey."

"Okay, here goes." She leaned in close to Beca's ear and lowered her voice to a whisper. "I like boys… _and _girls." Chloe giggled, she was picturing Beca naked again and thoroughly enjoying it. "Now let's go to bed, Cuddle Buddy. I'm tired."

"Okay, okay Chlo."

They both stumbled to Chloe's room and flopped on Chloe's bed. They both laid there and stared into each other's eyes and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked the chapter! I'm going to try and start having new chapters out by Saturday (or as soon as a chapter is complete).**

**I hope to have next chapter up very soon!**

**Please leave a review if you have any feedback, or ideas, or even if you just liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rude Awakenings

**Here is the newest chapter everyone, a big thanks to all of my followers and those who put my story on their favorites list!  
I'm really happy that you all like it so much!  
Also, please keep the reviews flowing in! I love hearing what you guys have to say!  
As per usual, I don't own songs or any Pitch Perfect characters .**

* * *

**Quick note for anyone who has read the chapter already, I realized when rereading that I completely skipped over part of a scene so I made a quick fix. The fix is small and unimportant to the next chapter but the conversation didn't make sense without it. Sorry about that!**

* * *

Beca awoke to a pair of crystal blue eyes staring directly into her own. A sight she could easily get used to. "Hey Red, liking what you see?"

_No. I love this, I want to wake up to this every morning. _Chloe thought to herself but instead she said something else. "Well it is better that it's you instead of a stranger."

"Oh but Ms. Beale, I _am_ a stranger."

"Come on Becs lets go get breakfast, we can do our normal witty banter later. I have a massive hangover and this ginger requires nourishment!" Chloe wanted to stay there staring at the brunette forever but didn't want to give the impression that she had a toner for the younger girl. Even though she knew that she did.

"No," Beca groaned. "I want to sleep more, it's too early to _do things_."

"Let's go, Mitchell. Up and at 'em." The red head pulled her friend up and off the bed which earned disgruntled responses from the brunette. They made their way to the kitchen where Aubrey was cooking breakfast with a hungry Fat Amy sitting at the table with fork and knife in hand.

"Morning Chlo! Oh Beca, I'm surprised you're awake." Aubrey mocked the younger girl, already pinpointing her sleeping habits after only knowing her for a short while.

"Yeah well the Red-Headed Devil Woman wouldn't take no for answer and dragged me out of bed." Beca groggily managed to display a half grin while Chloe hung her jaw open. Obviously surprised at the nickname. Chloe sat there without changing facial expressions for a solid minute. "Hey Chlo, you should close your mouth, bugs might fly in there."

"What did you call me?"

"Chlo." Beca knew what she was referring to, but even when she was still half asleep she couldn't help but tease the red head.

"You know what I mean."

"Oh that, yeah well anyone who drags me out of the bed that early is evil and Red-Headed Devil Woman seemed to be the most accurate way to describe you." Beca grinned mischievously at the red head who gave her playful push.

"Well if the lovebirds are done flirting, this fat stomach wants its food!" Fat Amy piped up from the table causing both Chloe and Beca to blush.

"Amy, wake the other girls tell them breakfast is ready and by the time you're back I'll be done cooking." Aubrey looked up from her pan as she finished her sentence to see Fat Amy already waking up Denise and Cynthia Rose.

Everyone ate breakfast and Beca was surprised at how good of a cook Aubrey was. They all chatted about what they remembered from the night before, Aubrey even cancelled the rehearsal for the day because of her massive headache and hangover. Eventually the make out session came up, which caused Beca and Chloe to blush for the second time that morning. Beca quickly got the topic changed and Chloe pulled Aubrey aside.

"Hey Bree, can I ask you something?"

"Chlo, we have been best friends since sixth grade, of course you can ask me something."

"Why did you dare Stacie to kiss Beca when you know I like Beca?" Chloe had wanted to ask the blonde this question the previous night but forgot about it until Cynthia Rose brought up the kiss dares.

Aubrey lowered her voice to ensure none of the other girls heard her, even though Fat Amy had told a joke that got them all laughing rather loudly. "Well I knew that you were trying to get over Beca and a figured that seeing her with someone else would help with that. You know, to show you that she isn't attracted to you, or any girl for that matter."

"Well it didn't work, Bree. I just got jealous…. And I actually think she might feel the same way cause-" Aubrey cut Chloe off before she could finish her sentence.

"Chlo! You and her kissing in the closet doesn't mean she feel the same about you! You have to get over her!"

"But Bree, she was getting really into it! She even told me to do it after I told her it was okay if we didn't!"

"Look Chlo, while I don't doubt that's true, I don't want you to get your hopes up. You'll just be that more disappointed when she doesn't reciprocate your feelings."

"I know Bree…" They made their way back to the dining table where everyone was still eating and having fun. Chloe couldn't help but have a slightly sad look on her face when she entered the room again. As much as she knew that it was possible that Beca had feelings for her as well, she couldn't help but be depressed at the thought of her not reciprocating those feelings.

"Hey Chlo, everything alright?" Beca whispered into Chloe's ear.

"Yeah everything is fine." Chloe knew that there was some venom in her voice and she knew that Beca did nothing wrong. She just couldn't help but be irritated at how nice the brunette was being. How on earth was she supposed to get over Beca if she was so _damn_ amazing?

"Well I'm sorry for whatever I did and I hope you don't stay mad at me for too long."

_So. Damn. Amazing. _"I'm sorry Becs, you didn't do anything I'm just really irritated at myself right now."

"It's fine Chlo." Beca put her arm on Chloe's back and started to rub. Her mom used to do this for her whenever she was upset as a kid and it always helped her calmed down so she hoped it would have the same effect on the red head. It appeared as though it was.

Chloe was surprised at the amount of affection that the little brunette was showing to her, it was so uncharacteristic but she loved it never the less.

* * *

"BECA! COME ON GET OUTTA BED YOU LAZY MUNCHKIN!"

Beca nearly fell out of bed as her red headed alarm screamed her out of her peaceful slumber. "Jesus Chlo, it's like" Beca glanced at the clock, "ten in the morning you know I never get up before noon come on." She made sure to add a long drawn out groan at the end of her sentence to emphasize her point.

"Yeah but Regionals are today and if I didn't wake my munchkin up than she would have been late and Bree would never let her hear the end of it. So in the long run, I'm doing you a favor, little DJ."

"First off, I'll let the munchkin thing slide because I'm too tired to argue about it. Secondly, you know me too well. I pry would have been late, so thanks." Over the last few weeks Beca had started letting her tough exterior down when her and Chloe were alone.

When the Bellas arrived at regionals the Sockapellas where finishing their performance. Amy made a joke about acapella with sock puppets being 'genius' which got a light chuckle from most of the girls and Aubrey had a stick up her ass like usual. The Bellas performed after the Sockapellas and then the Treblemakers went. All the girls were excited to be moving on to the semi-finals even though they didn't win, all except Aubrey who was her usual annoyed self. After the fiasco with the supposed 'destruction of property' Beca just wanted to sleep. Apparently the Bellas had other ideas.

"Hey!"

"What up, Shawshank?"

"Did you get yourself a bitch?"

"Did they spray you with a hose?"

"I did a turn at County."

Beca was surprised but happy to see the others, she never knew anyone who would ever wait for her like this or for this long. Hell, she never knew one person who would even care that she got arrested besides her mom and dad. "You guys waited up for me?"

Chloe didn't hesitate to respond, "Of course we waited up for you."

"They've been here for hours. It's a real inconvenience Beca." Beca didn't even realize Kimmy Jin was home, and she could tell that she put extra venom in her voice when she spoke Beca's name. Thankfully for Beca, she left after that and Beca couldn't be happier.

Aubrey spoke up, "Beca I'm glad you're here." _Duh I'm here Aubrey, it's my room. _""I'm calling an emergency Bella meeting."

Scratch that, she could be happier. Stupid Aubrey. Several of the Bellas agreed with Beca's thoughts as they let out groans and complaints.

Aubrey proceeded to bitch about almost losing to the Sockapellas and then she, again, refused to listen to any sort of reason on the music choices. She called an eight am practice, Beca made a mental note to be _extra _sarcastic, and the Bellas all filed out. Beca shut the door behind them and flopped onto her bed with a long drawn out groan.

"Obviously someone isn't happy about our eight am practice tomorrow."

Beca sprung up and looked at her desk to see Chloe sitting at her desk, laughing silently at the brunette. "What? I… I thought you left?"

"Honestly, I don't understand how you didn't realize I stayed behind. I mean come on did you _see_ a flash of fiery red hair walk by?"

"You know it's been a long day so I don't need your sass, red headed devil woman."

"You're gonna stick to that aren't you?"

"Most definitely."

"Fine just wait till you hear what I come up for you." Chloe gave the brunette a flirtatious wink. She really couldn't help but to flirt with Beca, the younger girl was just so _adorable_.

"Hey so, not that I'm mad or anything but how come you waited here instead of like at the station like Jesse?" Beca didn't know why she wanted to know, she just felt like Chloe would have cared more and been there to pick her up.

"Yeah well Jesse told me that he should get you and that I should go home." Normally she wouldn't give two shits about what Jesse thought. Not that he was a bad guy or anything, she just didn't think he was right for Beca. He was too busy trying to turn her into the perfect girl when she already was. Just not in his eyes. "So I decided that you pry wanted to see him more than me so I came back here with the girls."

"What? Chlo, I would never want to see him over you. You are my _best friend_." Old Beca would never be so forward with her feelings but thats exactly it. _Old Beca_, New Beca wasn't afraid to let her best friend in anymore.

When Beca said this Chloe's face morphed into one of the biggest smiles that the brunette had ever seen on her best friends face. "Okay Beca, I'll make sure that next time you get arrested I will be there to pick you up. Speaking of that, You didn't get roughed up at all, right?"

"What, no… It was just really uncomfortable. I've never been in any kind of trouble like that before…"

"Wait. The notorious Beca Mitchell, self-proclaimed badass and hard ass, has never, EVER, been in any kind of trouble with authority? REALLY?"

"Well not the police. I mean I've had countless parent-teacher and parent-principal meetings but I've never broke the law or anything. Why are you so surprised? I can be a good person AND a badass."

"I just figured that my little DJ would have at least done something illegal."

"Okay cut it out, Red. I get it you don't think I'm a badass and I guess I'll just have to prove it to you."

"Oh yeah how you gonna do that?"

"Well you see, my dear Watson, its elementary really. You obviously stayed behind the group for a reason, and considering the time and the very dynamic of our relationship you must obviously want a cuddle buddy tonight."

"Okay-"

"I'm not finished! As I was saying, I can thus deprive you of said cuddling to prove my badassitude."

"Badassitude?"

"Badassitude."

"That's not even a word, but that's beside the point! I agree you are a badass with an enormous amount of badassitude. Now let's cuddle!" Chloe launched herself on top of Beca and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"So… you're not even gonna let me change?"

"Oh right… yeah… let's change."

They got changed a crawled in to bed, Chloe assumed the position of big spoon and Beca didn't argue. Just having the red head next to her was calming. It didn't take long for Beca to pass out and Chloe laid in bed thinking.

"Beca?" She waited for a response for a moment. When she was satisfied and convinced that the brunette was truly asleep, she continued. "I know you are asleep and you won't even hear this but I have to say this while you are here with me. I think I'm falling in love with you. And I know it's crazy because you like Jesse and he is crazy about you and you're straight and even if you were bi you still would never love someone like me and god I can't even do this when you are _unconscious _without rambling." She took a deep breath. "Jesse will be a lucky guy when you finally accept him and you guys start dating, and I will continue to be the best friend ever because seeing you happy is good enough for me. Even though I want nothing more than to be the one to make you happy." She softly kissed Beca's head. "You are the most amazing woman I've ever met, the most amazing _person _I've ever met. Never forget that. Goodnight Becs."

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to go by like someone skipped ahead in a fan fiction. Chloe and Beca's relationship flourished even more than it already had, they would grab meals together, crash in each other's rooms, and just generally spent most of their time together. When she wasn't with Chloe, Beca tried to hang out with Jesse, although all attempts proved futile. Apparently he was still upset with her. Fat Amy managed to drag Beca to a couple parties with some of the other Bellas, Beca never really drank but the other girls always came back at least a little tipsy.

"Chlo, what am I gonna do? Jesse is still mad at me, he texts me and stuff and we see each other at the radio station but anytime I try to get him to do something with me he declines."

"Just apologize to him Becs."

"I can't apologize to him if he won't talk to me."

Chloe couldn't help but start to get irritated, why couldn't Beca just like her? "Look Becs I don't know what to tell you. Maybe you should just forget about him."

"I can't Chlo, he is one of my best friends."

Bree walked into the apartment. "Hey Chlo, hi hobbit."

"Hi Aubrey."

"Hey Bree."

"Well don't you two look serious, am I interrupting something?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow questioningly at Chloe who gave the blonde a shut-up look in response.

"No Bree, we were just talking about Beca and Jesse's issues."

"Oh sorry Chlo, and Beca if I find out you are getting Trebleboned you will be out of the Bellas so fast that the Flash will think he is losing his touch." And with that Aubrey walked into her room and shut the door behind her.

"Well Red I'm going to leave, you wanna grab lunch tomorrow?"

"Of course Becs, sounds great."

"See you Chlo."

"Bye." Beca left not knowing quite why Chloe was acting so mad at her but she decided she would figure out at lunch tomorrow.

Aubrey came out of her room when she heard the front door shut. "So what happened?"

"She is all depressed because Jesse won't talk to her and it makes me so upset! Why can't she just love me like I do her?" The words fell out of her mouth before she even had time to process it. She was in love with Beca and she couldn't have her.

"You… love her? Chloe?"

"I think I do Bree. And that's why I have to just be content with the way things are now. I know she is straight so I'm okay with just helping her be happy but I can't help but want to be the one making her happy."

"I know Chlo."

"What am I going to do Bree?"

* * *

Beca sat down in her and Chloe's normal booth. It was located in the back corner of the diner right next to an old jukebox. When the waitress came, Beca ordered herself a coffee and Chloe's usual latte. As the waitress left, Beca saw a flash of red enter the diner.

"Hi Becs!"

"Hey Red, you seem much happier than yesterday." Beca was pleased to see her friend in a much better mood.

"Yeah well Aubrey helped me through some things and I know am looking at the bright side of things. You know, a little bit more optimistic."

"That's great Chlo, I thought you were mad at me."

"No I wasn't mad at you. I just had a lot going on yesterday what with preparing for the upcoming semi-finals and whatnot."

They ordered something to eat and while they waited, they talked about how they thought the semi-finals would go. Chloe was optimistic and thought it would be fine but Beca bitched about how Aubrey was going to be the reason that they didn't advance. Eventually the conversation led back to Chloe's mood the day before and Chloe remembered what Aubrey had told her.

"Listen, Beca. I-"

"Wait hold on, someone is trying to call me." Beca pulled her ringing phone out of her pocket. "It's my dad, this is the third time he has tried today. I should pry take this." Beca stood up and walked a few feet away from the table. Chloe played with her fries for a minute while she waited for the brunette to return. When she did return finally she had a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong Becs?"

"Apparently this chick from high school is at my dad's house looking for me. He wants me to come get her. What he doesn't realize is that this girl was one of my best friends until she told me that she was in love with me."

"What?"

"Yeah, she one day out of the blue came to my house and told me that she was madly in love with me and wanted to be my girlfriend. I told her that I don't bat for that team and that, while I was flattered, I thought we should not hang out together for a while." Beca looked down at her hands and started playing with her fingers. "The last time I saw her was that day. So this is going to suck and pry be very uncomfortable."

"I could… uh… go with you. If you want. You know, that way it might not be as uncomfortable." Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing and she was even more fearful. She really hoped Beca didn't let her to come with her.

"Really Chlo? That would be great."

Beca had one of the most sincere smiles on her face that Chloe had ever seen. It gave her such a good feeling knowing that she had caused Beca's face to light up like that. "Yeah well, what are best friends for?"

"Good point. Come on let's go, better not let her tell my dad any stupid high school stories. He's still mad about the ones he does know."

* * *

**I really hope everyone liked the chapter, sorry it didn't get posted until this late but I had some writers block.  
****I really wanted to add some sort of conflict in this chapter like maybe an ex or something, but while writing I came up the current idea.  
Hopefully everyone likes where I went with it! So please leave a review/comment.  
Next chapter is looking to be pretty juicy so stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**Here is Chapter 6 everyone! I kinda had some writer's block while writing this chapter (in the middle especially).  
This chapter I experimented with Aubrey's POV a little bit, so please let me know if you liked that change of pace because I think I might do her and Jesse's POV more often in the upcoming chapters.  
As always I don't own anything Pitch Perfect related or any songs I quote on here.  
And also, please leave a review! I love hearing what you guys have to say (especially when it is good things)!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

The walk to Dr. Mitchell's house was long and quiet. He didn't live too far off campus, a fifteen minute walk at the most, but Beca was dragging her feet and turned the fifteen minute walk into a half hour. Chloe normally would talk and try to pry some information out of the walled off fortress that is Beca Mitchell but today quiet was fine. Her mind was exploding with the information she had just received and how close she had been to ruining everything.

* * *

_"You… love her? Chloe?"_

_"I think I do Bree. And that's why I have to just be content with the way things are now. I know she is straight so I'm okay with just helping her be happy but I can't help but want to be the one making her happy."_

_"I know Chlo."_

_"What am I going to do Bree?"_

_"Tell her, as much of a pain of an ass she is, tell her. She obviously makes you happy and I don't see you getting over her anytime soon, so I want you to tell her how you feel during lunch tomorrow."_

_"But Bree-"_

_"No buts! Chloe Marie Beale I swear to god if you don't tell her I'll have your vocal chords ripped out by wolves. Besides if you tell her what's the worst that can happen?"_

* * *

_'What's the worst that can happen, Aubrey? Oh I don't know maybe she will never talk to me again! _Chloe spoke in her head rambling on about what she was going to do and how she could get over Beca and anything related to the brunette DJ until she heard someone saying her name.

"Chloe? Earth to Chloe, are you still conscious?"

"What? Oh yeah sorry Beca I was just thinking about something."

"Well obviously it isn't a good something because your eyebrows were all scrunched up and you had your worried look on your face. But we can talk about that later because if you were paying attention you would have heard me tell you that we're here." Beca gave the red head a small smirk and knocked on her father's door. Much to her dismay, her stepmother answered.

"Honey, Beca's here." Sheila called over her shoulder. "Come on in sweety, would you like anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine." Chloe could feel the venom in Beca's voice.

"What about your friend here?" Sheila looked at Chloe now. "Hi I'm Sheila, Beca's stepmom."

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Chloe. And no, I'm fine as well, but thank you."

Suddenly a pretty blonde women, appeared in the doorway. She was only slightly taller than Beca and Chloe couldn't help but notice that she also had a very attractive body. _This girl confessed her love to Beca and she said no?_ Chloe realized that if Beca had said no to someone like her than there was no way that the brunette was even bi-_curious_. The blonde woman proceeded to bring Beca into a bone crushing hug and Chloe could see how uncomfortable the brunette was.

"Oh Beca, it's so good to see you! I've missed you so much! How are you? I didn't know you went to Barden, what dorm are you in? What days are you free? We should totally get together and hang out. We can-" All of a sudden the blonde's hazel eyes locked on Chloe and the red head felt like there were daggers being thrown at her. "Oh I didn't realize you brought someone here with you. Who is she?" If the blonde was trying to hide the bitterness in her voice she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Yeah, um… Kelsey, this is-"

Chloe cut Beca off because she was _not_ letting this blonde bitch having any ideas in her head. "I'm Chloe, Beca's girlfriend." Beca had a stunned look in her eyes but went along with it.

"Yeah, my girlfriend. Chloe this is Kelsey."

"It's nice to meet you Kelsey." Chloe made sure to entwine her hand with Beca's and pulled the brunette inside.

The three girls sat down in the living room and Chloe took every opportunity to flaunt her fake relationship with Beca. Sheila and Dr. Mitchell were in the kitchen preparing some sandwiches for everyone and Kelsey finally spoke up. "So Beca, you two are dating?"

"Yeah me and Becs are totes a thing, we are super cute together and she even makes mixes just for me." Chloe couldn't help but throw that last comment in because it was true. Beca _did _make mixes just for her and they _are_ super cute together, but they aren't _together, _together and she wished that they could be.

"I asked Beca, not you." Kelsey glared at Chloe for a moment and proceeded to face Beca.

"Well yeah Kelsey, it's just like Chloe said. We are fantastic together. We even have been in the shower together." Normally she would never bring up the shower event to anyone but she wanted to do everything she could to get her point across to Kelsey.

"I thought you said, and I quote, 'You don't bat for that team,' what happened to that?" Kelsey accusingly looked at Beca while also managing to have a crushed look on her face.

Before Chloe could interject, Beca spoke up and said something the red head never thought she would hear. "Well this is different. I love Chloe."

Chloe's jaw hung open. She knew this was just an act but why would Beca say that she _loved _her. That was overkill. "You love me?" Chloe tried not to sound too surprised but she had to know right then and there what Beca meant.

"Well yeah, I know I haven't said it to you yet. But I do. I love you, Chloe." Beca put on the same smile she had given to Chloe at the diner earlier that afternoon.

Chloe couldn't help herself, she really couldn't. She pulled Beca in for a kiss. Nothing too extravagant or long, but very passionate. She pulled away and leaned they leaned their foreheads on each other. "I love you too, Beca."

Dr. Mitchell and Sheila came out with the sandwiches and everyone ate and talked about this and that. Dr. Mitchell asked Beca how her classes were going which received a grumbled response. Kelsey didn't say much but she glared at Chloe with what appeared to be anger, frustration, and jealousy all combined into one hateful stare. Eventually Dr. Mitchell had to leave for class and Kelsey decided to leave as well. Before she went out the door Kelsey leaned in until she was inches away from Beca's ear and whispered.

"When that ginger bitch breaks your heart call me." She handed Beca a slip of paper and stormed out of the house and to her car. She drove away quickly, but not before getting in one last glare aimed at Chloe.

Dr. Mitchell started to make his way out the door as well but when he was standing next to his car he turned around and looked straight at Beca. "So you two are dating?"

"No Dad, Kelsey was crazy about me in high school. Chloe could tell that she wasn't going to give in and stop trying to make me feel the same way, so she stepped in as my fake girlfriend to help emphasize the point that I wasn't interested." Beca wasn't sure how she managed to get all of that out without rambling because inside her head she was going crazy. "I'm a hundred percent straight, Dad."

Chloe knew this was how it was going to end but it didn't make it hurt any less. Truth be told, she zoned out right after Beca said 'No Dad.' She even felt the metaphorical glass pane shattering in her head, hell she _heard_ it shatter. She knew this would be the end result but she still couldn't help but want it to end with Beca realizing she actually did love her.

Dr. Mitchell studied his daughter and her 'friend' for another minute before turning back to his car. "If you say so Beca."

Chloe said goodbye to Beca's stepmother, even though Beca herself didn't, and the two girls made their way back to campus. Again they walked in silence, Beca lost in her thoughts and Chloe lost in her own. It wasn't until they reached Chloe's apartment that they realized they still had their hands locked together. They both mumbled sorry to each other and Chloe opened the door.

"So Beca, we never did finish our lunch, would you like to come in and hang out for a while?" Chloe knew how the rest of the night would go if Beca agreed. They would sit down and turn on one of the stupid reality TV shows that they both loved to make fun of. Then they would order some take out for dinner and Chloe would convince Beca to watch some sappy romantic comedy and cuddle with the brunette on the couch. They would throw in another movie when the first one finished but they would only get about halfway through before they both would realize they were tired. Chloe would then persuade Beca, with very little effort, to stay the night and the two would change and go to bed. This was the routine they had fallen into whenever they were at one another's place for the evening. It wasn't because they had nothing better to do, they just enjoyed being around each other and it didn't matter what they did.

"Sorry Chlo, I've got to go to the radio station. My shift starts in like twenty minutes." As much as she hated lying to the red head, Beca knew that she needed to figure some things out before she fell back into the two girls' old routine.

"That's fine, I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow then."

"See ya later, Red."

"Bye Becs."

* * *

A week passed and the only time Beca and Chloe spent together was during Bellas rehearsals, which had been doubled by Aubrey in order to prepare for the semi-finals. They both had their reasons for putting the distance between each other but the other Bellas noticed that something was up between the two.

Beca was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was three in the afternoon on a Monday and normally she would be mixing but over the last week she just couldn't get any good mixes done. So she would spend most of her time thinking about what to do about her situation with Chloe. But more importantly, what these feelings meant. She looked at the clock. _Damn 3:34 already? It was three o'clock like thirty seconds ago! Damn it Mitchell, you need to figure this shit out._ Beca sprung up and out of her bed after hearing someone banging on her door, very loudly.

"SHORTSTACK YOU NEED TO GET YOUR SKINNY BUM OUT HERE!"

_What did I do to piss Fat Amy off?_ "Coming Amy."

"IT'S FAT AMY TO YOU, BITCH."

She opened the door and Fat Amy pushed her aside and barged into the room and sat in a chair. Beca turned around and saw that Amy was looking at her like she was studying the brunette and trying to figure out something.

"What the hell is wrong with you and Red?"

"What are you talking about _Fat_ Amy, me and Chloe are fine."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, you called her _Chloe_ the only time you call her that, instead of one of your nicknames for her, is when Aubrey is around." Beca tried to object but Fat Amy wasn't stopping anytime soon. "And to back me up even more, me and the other Bellas see how you and Red give each other these looks during practice. You think we don't see, but we _do_, and you two both have the same look."

"And what look is that?"

"You look like a pair of lovesick wallabies. And for the last _week_ the most I've seen you two say to each other is 'hi.' No hugs, no bubble-invading dance lessons, no locking arms and leaving together. I mean come on, you guys even leave through different doors on opposite sides of the room! And right now you look like a dingo ate your puppy and your mixing crap has _dust _on it."

"You don't know anything Amy." _And up go my walls, do not let them in. If they can't-_

"We all know you two have lady boners for each other!"

"WHAT?"

"Oh come on its pretty obvious. You cuddle all the time, which you might be able to pin mostly on Red's personality. But you guys _share a bed_, like all the time. You want her and she wants you. Just be glad she isn't the sex machine, otherwise she would have pounced you _weeks_ ago."

"I don't… no, I can't… Amy I'm straight I can't be in love with Chloe!"

"I never said that."

"Yes, you did. You just said that me and Chloe have feelings for each other."

"Yeah I said that, you're the one who said you loved Red."

_Shit. Did I say that? Do I love Chloe? No it doesn't matter. Even if I wasn't straight she would still be my best friend and I could never jeopardize that. _"I've got to go, bye Fat Amy." Beca Rushed out of the building and towards the quad. She was in desperate need for some fresh air.

"Small Fry, this is _your _room."

* * *

Chloe was lying on the couch in her living room with a tub of ice cream and soaps playing on the television. Aubrey hadn't seen her leave the apartment once in the last week, besides for Bellas rehearsals. "Chlo come on get up, you can't live like this!"

"I will live however I want to, Bree. It's a free country." Chloe didn't even look away from the TV screen.

"Look I know it's hard getting over someone you had a crush on, but-"

"Aubrey, I _loved _her…. I still do, and I think I always will."

"What am I going to do with you Chloe? You're a mess."

"Yeah but I'm your mess." Chloe gave her friend a half-hearted smile.

"Yes, you are my mess. Even if it is just because you live in the same apartment as me." Chloe chuckled and Aubrey pulled the ginger in for an embrace. "Come on, how about we turn on a movie, eat ice cream, and bitch about why our lives suck."

"Sounds like a plan, Bree." Chloe was glad that the blonde was there. She always knew how to get her mind off of things, but she couldn't help but feel like something had just gone wrong even though everything was getting better.

* * *

"I still can't believe I almost told her."

"I've apologized a million times Chlo, how many more times are necessary before you realize that I am in fact sorry?"

"Another million because if I had told her I would never have gotten to speak to her again."

"It's not like you two didn't do that anyways."

"This is different Bree! I'm getting over her not getting cut out of her life because I confessed my undying love for her!"

It had been three days since their makeshift 'Girls-Night-In' and Chloe was starting to feel better. Aubrey hadn't stopped apologizing for almost running the red head's friendship with Beca and Chloe had no plans of telling her stop, even though she had already forgiven her. It really wasn't her fault anyways, she was just trying to help and she gave bad advice. Chloe and Beca still hadn't seen each other outside of rehearsals but the semi-finals where tomorrow and they would be spending all day together. Chloe was excited but nervous, this would be the first time since meeting Kelsey that the two girls would be able to actually talk. She was hoping that she would be able to keep her feelings in check and fool Beca into thinking there was nothing wrong.

Aubrey was cooking up some dinner for the two girls when they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it Bree. You just keep cooking cause I. am. starving!" Chloe opened the door to an angry expression on Stacie's face. "Hey Stacie, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I should be asking you the same thing, because you _should _be with Beca trying to fix whatever it is that you did to her."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to Beca."

"Well there's the issue! Goddamn Chloe, do you know how much you mean to her and how much she needs you in her life?"

"Obviously not as much as I thought because she hasn't even tried to talk to me for the last week and a half."

"Are you serious right now? This is Beca we are talking about and I know damn well that you know her better than I do. So what does Beca always do whenever there is a problem she doesn't know how to deal with?"

"She puts up her walls."

"Okay now how do you think the girl, who has never had a lot of friends, is trying to solve the problem of her _best friend ever_ not talking to her? You get it now, Beale?"

"Yeah I get it, I'll fix this tomorrow. No use bothering her tonight."

"You better Chloe. She's a wreck without you."

* * *

The next morning Aubrey personally went to every single Bella door and woke them up. Stacie, Jessica, and Denise were already awake, Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, Ashley, and Lily all woke up with some effort, and Beca refused to even acknowledge that someone was at the door. Finally her roommate opened the door and told Aubrey that Beca had left already. When she made her way to the diner where everyone was supposed to meet get on the bus, Aubrey saw the small brunette sitting inside the restaurant with a plate of food in front of her.

"Beca?"

"Hi Aubrey."

"You... you're… what?"

"Sentences Posen."

"You were the first one here?"

"Is it that surprising?"

"Well yeah, actually it is."

"Well I'm here, you're here, hash brown?" Beca held out one of her hash browns to the older woman. Normally she would make a big deal out of nothing just to get under the blonde's skin but it felt pointless.

"Okay…" Aubrey sat down next to Beca and took the hash brown. She sat there for a minute studying the brunette. Her eyeliner wasn't as thick as normal, she was slumped forward, she was staring right at her food, she had her hair pulled back and she just looked generally depressed. While normally she wouldn't care about the brunette, she couldn't help but feel bad. Beca just looked so _broken_. "You didn't poison it did you?" Her attempt to cheer Beca up received a light chuckle in response but the brunette stayed in the same position and played with her food some more.

"No, it's not poisoned."

"So what's wrong with you?" Beca finally looked straight at Aubrey.

"What are you talking about? And why do you care? You hate me anyways."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I don't hate you, Beca. I just don't like you." She playfully nudged the brunette with her soldier.

"Thanks for clearing that up."

"And I care because, as much of a pain in my ass you can be, your best friend is my best friend which makes us at least almost friends by some sort of logic."

"Well thanks, I think. But I'm fine, really I am."

Aubrey took a bite of the hash brown she had received and looked straight at Beca. "That's bullshit and we both know it."

"It's-"

"Don't. I said we _both_ know it. Something is clearly bothering you and I don't care if you don't tell me, we don't have the greatest relationship, but tell Chloe when she asks. Okay?"

"Why should I? It's my problem and neither you or Chloe-" _Especially Chloe. _"-can do anything to help."

"We can if you'd let us try." Beca looked at Aubrey straight in the eyes. "Tell me or not. I'll be right here for-" Aubrey looked at her watch. "-at least forty five minutes. Pry more considering who we are waiting on." They sat there in silence for a moment and Beca looked to be contemplating whether or not to say something. Aubrey let out a long sigh.

"Oh my god, don't do that."

"What?"

"Sighing like that. It's exactly how Chloe sighed in the shower. You even made the same gestures with your body."

"When were you two in the shower together?" Aubrey couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's a story for another time I think."

"So what's for right now then?"

"Okay listen, you can't say anything about this to anyone and you sure as hell can't get mad at me."

"No guarantees on the second part but I'll do my best."

"I think I'm in… no I just really… uuuuggggggghhhhh! See this is the issue, _I_ don't even know what these feelings are."

"Well try and explain them, it always helps me."

"Well I mean it's not that complicated I just don't know if I like them or have fallen in love with them." It took Beca a moment to actually process what she had actually said. When she realized her admittance her eyes widened to the size of plates.

"You think you _love_ someone? Is it that Treblemaker? Oh my god Beca!"

"Aubrey chill out, damn. I don't even know if I just like them or if I love them. But I'm not telling you who it is. Just please tell me how I can fix this."

"Just tell him."

"What if I can't?"

"Well-" The two women heard the door open and they looked to see a flash of red hair spring in and pop in between them.

"I hope my two best friends aren't fighting, I know you two don't like each other but I like you both a lot so you two need to at least be civil."

"Ironically that's what Aubrey said. And even more ironic than that, I agreed with her."

Aubrey noticed that Beca seemed to be in a little bit better of a mood and she was glad she was able to help even if it was only a little bit. "Yeah it's actually surprising, we have been getting along pretty well while waiting for you and the other Bellas."

"Well that's good, cause it's about damn time you two realized that you had a lot in common."

The three girls talked for a little while and slowly the other Bellas joined them. Beca ran off to the radio station just before they left. She couldn't believe that Luke had put her mix on the radio. She quickly made her way back to the diner after accepting the late night shifts over spring break. Everyone loaded themselves onto the bus and they hit the road. Beca started thinking about the other day.

* * *

_"Small Fry, this is your room." Fat Amy called after Beca but she wasn't listening._

_She wandered around campus trying to decipher these feelings she had for Chloe. She couldn't love the girl, she was straight. Wasn't she? She never had any long term relationships with any guys before, the longest lasting a month. She had barely gotten her first kiss in and she never really found guys that attractive, at least not sexually. Like Luke, for instance. Beca knew that he had an outstanding body and she knew that she should be physically attracted to him in some way. But she wasn't._

_She kept wandering until she took in her surroundings and realized where she was. She was outside Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. She made a quick decision and didn't bother trying to think about because she knew she would over think it. She quickly made her way to the flower shop near the co-captain's shared apartment and she picked out a dozen lilies. Normally should would listen to Jesse's whole 'a dozen roses are so romantic' bullshit but she knew that Chloe thought that a dozen roses were overrated. Chloe thought that a dozen of any flower could be just as romantic and lilies were her favorite. So Beca got lilies, go big or go home. Right? She walked back to the two women's apartment and she made her way upstairs. When she was about ready to knock she heard some voices talking and Beca pressed her ear against the door to listen in. _

_"Chlo come on get up, you can't live like this!"_

_"I will live however I want to, Bree. It's a free country."_

_Beca knew she shouldn't listen any more, it was none of her business. She couldn't resist though, she wanted to know what was wrong with Chloe._

_ "Look I know it's hard getting over someone you had a crush on, but-"_

_"Aubrey, I _loved_ her…."_

_Beca ran. Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. She didn't need to hear anymore the damage was done. Chloe even put extra emphasis on 'loved' as if she was rubbing it in. "Damn it, Mitchell what were you thinking? Of course she _loved_ someone, even if it had been you 'loved' is past tense so it doesn't matter because she doesn't feel that way anymore. It's better this way anyways. You're better alone and you don't want to ruin your friendship with the best friend you've ever had. Chloe deserves someone better than you anyways. She is amazing and perfect and beautiful and quirky and just an outstanding person in every way." She dumped the lilies she was carrying in a dumpster and proceeded to her room. L.A. was only a few months away._

* * *

**Alright everyone that's chapter six, hope you guys liked the ending as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
Please please PLEASE leave a review. I seriously enjoy reading what you guys have to say. Whether it's good, bad, or just a suggestion.  
Also for those of you who have put this story in your favorites (first off thanks!) I do actually go to everyone of your profiles and look at each persons favorites list and I tend to read some other Pitch Perfect fanfics to see what else you guys like and how I can improve my fic. So it was really cool when I checked one of your pages and saw that I was one of four stories on your list and the only one that was about Pitch Perfect! So thanks to all of you who have followed, favorited, reviewed, and even just read the story. You guys have given my story a whopping 4,500 views and I gotta say, that's really cool! I never expected this kind of response and I hope everyone continues to enjoy my story!**

**To the guest who said: "Oh boy...so my senses are picking up that feels will be soon with the whole "I don't bat for that team." Oh beca..." yes you totally called it that was exactly where I was going from the minute I wrote the diner scene.  
To the guest who wrote: ":O continue master . Master is genious" I present Dobby with a sock and Dobby is free.  
To the guest who wrote: "your story's great! why doesn't this have more reviews ahh anyway thanks for sharing and continue updating it, good job!" I'm not sure but I would love to see some more reviews!  
To RadforR: Thanks! I'm glad you like my fic!  
To lucakutya: There we go I updated! but I have a feeling you feel the same way about this chapter as the last one. XD  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: All Alone

**Hey everyone here is the latest chapter! Sorry it took so long but I had some writer's block paired with an Engineering 100 project so sadly this was put on the backburner.  
Also, sorry that this chapter is so short but I wanted to get an update out today for you guys because I know I fell short and didn't update over the weekend. Again, sorry. Real life has just been kicking my ass lately.  
I do plan on getting another chapter out tomorrow or Wednesday to make up for the late update and short chapter.  
Once again I don't own anything Pitch Perfect related or any songs quoted.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Five minutes, Bellas."

What did she care if Chloe wasn't in love with her? She was straight anyways. Sure for a second there Beca could have sworn that she was in love with the red head, but that was just a moment of emotional weakness. She was distraught that she was losing Jesse as a friend and she was depressed because she hadn't seen Chloe for an entire week. She didn't love Chloe just like Chloe didn't love her.

Fat Amy moved next to Beca and whispered in her ear. "Hey shortstack, you alright? You seem really weirded out. Like you saw a dingo eating with a fork and you still can't decide if you're hallucinating or not."

Normally she would call Amy out on her seemingly insane phrases but Beca didn't want to draw attention to herself when she couldn't even figure out her own emotions, something she never had to worry about in all eighteen years of her life. "Sorry, I just really enjoyed your 'aca-believe it' joke earlier. I always like it when you mock Aubrey's aca-problem."

"That was a good one, wasn't it?" Fat Amy walked off to talk to some of the other Bellas and Beca was left to her thoughts again.

Tonight was the night. Chloe had decided that she was going to confess her true feelings to Beca right after their performance. She knew what had happened with that blonde bimbo. _Katie? Kathrine? It was a something with a K, oh well._ But she hoped that if Beca turned her down their friendship would be strong enough that they could at least still be good friends. Chloe was just tired of being miserable and all of the 'but what if' thoughts.

* * *

"Hey, Beca."

"Uh, yeah Aubrey? What do you want, I didn't do something wrong already did I?"

Aubrey let out a slight chuckle. "No, I just wanted to let you know, in regards to our earlier conversation, that I know what you are going through."

"I highly doubt that."

"It might not be exactly the same but I have been having relationship problems as well. Since before audition night actually. I won't get into the details right now because it is kind of a long story, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me. Even though you really, _really_, can be a thorn in my side."

"Thanks Aubrey, I think." Beca was thrown off slightly by the older woman's change in attitude towards her but she was glad that it had finally come.

"Aca-huddle, now."

* * *

The performance wasn't terrible but Beca knew that, even with her last second mash-up addition, they wouldn't be making it to the finals. Aubrey apparently thought otherwise.

"What the hell Beca? Were you trying to screw us up?"

"Are you serious?"

"Newsflash. This isn't the Beca Show."

"Okay, I'm sorry I messed you up, but in case you hadn't noticed, everybody pretty much dozed off during our set."

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it. Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?"

Beca looked at Chloe for support first but the red refused to make eye contact with her. Beca hoped that Amy would help her, she had really been there for the brunette recently. "Amy?

"It was cool… but it did take us a little bit by surprise."

Aubrey cut in. "Yeah a lot by surprise."

Fat Amy chimed in again. "Mmmmmm… a little."

Aubrey looked at Chloe. "I told you she wasn't a Bella."

"Aubrey don't." Chloe pleaded.

But by this time Beca was fuming from her ears. She only did this to _help_ the Bellas. How dare Aubrey accuse her of fucking sabotage, hell how dare she say she isn't a _Bella_. By this point Beca felt she was more of a Bella than Aubrey was. "No, it's okay. You don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group, right?"

"Your attitude sucks, you're a grade-A pain in my ass, and-" Aubrey was fuming herself and she threw something in Beca's face that she would immediately regret. "- I know you're hooking up with Jesse."

Beca sat the stunned for a moment. Did Aubrey really just do that? She confided in Aubrey and let her in for a change and she pulls _that_? Before she could throw another feral comment her way, Jesse jumped in from behind her.

"Whoa, whoa, Aubrey, calm down. We're not hooking up, I swear." Jesse wasn't sure exactly why he was defending Beca. Yeah, sure he still liked her. A _lot_. But she hadn't even gave him any sort of reason too.

"Jesus Christ! That's perfect." Beca's built up anger at Aubrey got transferred over to Jesse who was trying to swoop in and save the day and get the girl. Yet again. "Of course you're here right now! I don't need your help, okay? Can you back off?"

Benji walked over. "Trebles, time to bring the pain."

Beca was done. She was fed up with trying to be a good person and trying to _have friends_. It was too much work just to have more people who will abandon her. "If this is what I get for trying…" Beca stormed out of the auditorium she vaguely heard Benji calling after her but she didn't care. Everything was over. She tried a group on campus, she tried college, and she tried having friends. It didn't work and now all that was left was L.A.

* * *

A week had passed since the semi-finals and Beca hadn't gone to any of her classes. Hell, she had only left her dorm room to eat and shower, the latter only taking place twice. She had called in sick at the Radio Station to avoid seeing Jesse but thankfully spring break started next week and Beca would have the night shifts at the station all to herself. She hadn't even texted Chloe or any of the Bellas, but that didn't stop them from texting her. The after the semi-finals she got three texts from Chloe, then a call from her, a text from Fat Amy and a text from Cynthia Rose, and then four more texts from Chloe and one more call with a voicemail. She hadn't even looked at any of them. She got a few more texts from the other Bellas (excluding Aubrey for obvious reasons) over the next few days along with over a dozen from Chloe and a few more calls. They eventually gave up trying to contact her \and her phone hadn't rang since her dad had texted her two days ago, asking what her spring break plans were and if she wanted to spend it with him and _Sheila_. Of course she didn't want a whole weak with Sheila, she _hated_ Sheila. She may appear to be a nice, loving stepmother but when the two of them are alone she looks at Beca with disgust. And Beca never knew why and she never cared. She wasn't her real mom anyways.

Beca was yanked from her thoughts from a loud banging at the door. Startled, she sprung up and pulled it open to see the last person she wanted to see. "If you are here to fucking bitch at me more you can turn around and accept my _official_ withdrawal from the Barden Bellas, assuming you didn't catch what I meant after semi-finals."

"Calm down Beca, my level of 'not wanting to be here' far exceeds how much you want me to leave. So if you just let me say what I have to say I will be out of here and on my plane."

"Fine."

Aubrey stood there for a moment. Waiting for Beca to move to let her in but she didn't so Aubrey just pushed her way in anyways. She wasn't having this conversation outside.

"Hey! I didn't say you could come in!"

"I do not care right now. Now shut up and listen." Beca eyed the blonde for a moment and sat down on her bed which Aubrey took as a sign to continue. "Whether I like or not, you mean a lot to Chloe, more than you'll ever know, and these last few weeks have been hell on her. Now I don't know what shit you think is more important than her but you drop it the second spring break is over because when she comes back I want you to apologize for ignoring her and go back to being her best friend again. She misses the living shit out of you Beca, I haven't the faintest idea why, but she does. She needs you in her life and there is nothing I can do to change that so I just have to deal with it and so will you. Because even though you'll never admit it, you know you need her in your life too. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Like I promised, I'll get out of your way now." Aubrey made her way to the door and opened it. But before she left she looked at Beca again. "But one last thing." Beca looked over at her. "I am sorry about saying you were sleeping with Jesse, it was completely out of line for me to do that especially after you had confided in me and told me how you felt about him." And with that she shut the door.

Beca was left to her thoughts once more.

* * *

It was the Wednesday that lay in the center of spring break and Beca was making her way to the Radio Station for her shift. She had given a lot of thought to what Aubrey had said regarding the red head. She did need Chloe in her life but she was sure that all the Bellas didn't want anything to do with her after the semi-finals.

When she arrive at the Radio Station she went into the booth and sent Adam, one of the other on air hosts who was into for spring break, home. He told her to have a nice evening and she did the same. She sat down, cued up thirty minutes worth of music, and sat down to see what the Bellas had to say about her storming off.

_Beca where are you?_

_Please come back_

_How are you going to get home?_

Well at least Chloe wasn't mad at her or at least she didn't want to show it.

_Heyo shortstack, you okay? No ones mad at you it was good and spunky just like you txt me small butt_

Fat Amy was, well Fat Amy. But she couldn't be telling the truth, everyone else had to hate her, right?

_Lil B where you at? We are all worried sick about you, we know you pry hate us for not sticking up for you but at the time we were still comprehending what had happened on stage. Tell us how youre feeling girl so we can help make this right_

Cynthia Rose was worried about her too. This had to be some sick joke.

_Becs please answer me, did you make it back alright?_

_That's it I am coming over._

_No I'm not you pry don't even want to see me after I let Aubrey eat you alive…._

_Becs please I need you to talk to me, I can't do this without you_

Beca decided to listen to the voicemail Chloe left to see what she had to say.

"_Beca, god damn it, pick up the phone!" _She didn't sound angry but she sounded if she had recently been crying. "_I understand you want nothing to do with me but I _have_ to know that you are okay. I want to see you so bad but I know it'll only make things worse so I've been trying to contact you from here but I just can't. Becs please."_

Beca read through the other messages she had from the Bellas and everyone one of them was a rearranging of the same phrase. "Are you okay? We're sorry and we miss you." She couldn't believe that everyone was missing her after she had supposedly ruined their chances at the finals. She wanted to ask them all to forgive her right then and there, over text. She just couldn't bring herself to do it.

* * *

It was Thursday and Chloe was sitting in the living room of her parent's house while getting mentally prepared for her surgery later that day. She knew it wasn't a life threatening operation but she was still scared out of her mind and she couldn't even talk it out with the one person she wanted to. Chloe wasn't even bitter towards Beca, sure the brunette hadn't responded but Chloe knew what must be going through her friends head. _Everyone hates me, they think I ruined their shots at finals and now they want nothing to do with me. Especially Chloe_. Chloe knew Beca well enough that there was no possible way she was thinking anything other than that, let alone the exact opposite.

Her parents and older brother came into the room and told her it was time to head out. They all drove to the hospital together, Chloe with one hand rubbing her throat during the entire ride. Chloe was situated in a hospital room and was prepped for surgery. Before her phone was taken she sent a text to Beca.

_I miss you so much_

She practically jumped when it rang seconds later.

_Me 2 :(_

It was short and most people would think nothing of the text but Chloe saw exactly what Beca was feeling. The brunette _never _used faces of any sort let alone a frowning face. Chloe was sad but at the same time it was just that little bit of Beca that she needed to give her the courage for the surgery.

* * *

The next day Chloe was sitting in her hospital bed when she got one of the best texts she had seen in ages.

_Chlo, back in finals. Some group cheated we got moved up. rehearsal monday. love you_

_OMG this is great Bree! Love you too my sister from another mister! Miss you! Xoxo_

It was the first time in so long that Chloe was truly happy but then she remembered that Beca had packed up and left the Bellas. Not taking time to think about it she pulled out her phone and started typing a message to Beca.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I would like to again thank all who have followed/favorited/reviewed my story I greatly appreciate your support and feedback!  
As usual, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I absolutely love hearing what you guys have to say about my story (whether it be good or bad) it really helps encourage me to write more and I really appreciate the feedback.  
****I would like to extend an extra large thanks to Miss Statement because, as much as I appreciate all of the "I love this story!" reviews (I do, I really do. I even get this big stupid grin on my face when I read them), Miss Statement gave me an honest to good review of the story and I would like to thank you for looking at my story so critically (and I'm also glad you liked it XP). I have been waiting since day one for a review like yours so this really made my day! :D**

**But anyways,**

**To nii4itu: I'm glad you like the story so much! Things will get better for Beca and Chloe soon but they still have some speed bumps to get over!  
To turaaah: I'm _soooooo_ glad that you thin SO highly of my story! I really hope that this chapter lives up to the previous ones!  
To ballpointmf: Don't worry I don't plan on dropping this anytime soon! I'm looking at between 15 and 20 chapters total so there is much more on its way!  
To little panda: Thanks! Hopefully the full story ends up as good as the beginning has been!  
To Guest: I'm ecstatic that you think my FanFic is one of the best Bechloe stories you've ever read! And don't worry it is for sure a Bechloe endgame, that endgame just might be a ways away. ;)  
To aims2009: Thank you as well! I'm glad you love this story! I hope that this chapter is enough to hold you off for a few days until I get more typed!  
And finally to Miss Statement: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! I do plan on 'getting out from whatever rock I've been hiding under' I have plans for a Doctor Who FanFic (Tenth Doctor), another Pitch Perfect story, and a few others. I definitely do not plan on rushing things in the slightest and I will try my hardest to not make the drama utterly depressing! Once again, thanks so much.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. April Update

**UPDATE:**

Hey Everyone! Sorry about it taking so long for me to update! Real life got, well, _real._ My college classes have been kicking my ass so I've had to focus on those but my Final is Tuesday Morning so I'm hoping to have a fresh chapter out by Wednesday or Thursday! Again sorry about the delay but I really needed to do well in these classes! But I did want to get word to my followers to let them know that new chapters are coming and I have not forgotten about this story! See you again soon!

~Ragnellx


End file.
